


Бесконечный бег кометы (Like a Comet Streaming On)

by Irmie



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Animal Death, Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Consent Issues, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, Early in Canon, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, M/M, Psychic Wolves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irmie/pseuds/Irmie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони спасается из Афганистана с работающим костюмом Железного человека и совершенно здоровым сердцем. У него даже получается привести с собой целого и невредимого Хо Инсена. Но он все равно что лишился всего… потому что его волчий брат погиб.</p>
<p>Шесть месяцев спустя Мстители находят замерзшего во льдах Капитана Америка, чудом оказавшегося живым. Из всего, что когда-то знал Стив не осталось никого и ничего… никого, кроме его волчьей сестры, замерзшей у него на руках, которой вводили волчью модификацию сыворотки супер-солдата. У Тони есть все, кроме его волка. У Стива – только его волк. Так их жизни и сходятся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесконечный бег кометы (Like a Comet Streaming On)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Comet Streaming On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344072) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> **От автора:** этот фик – сплав событий на начало канона комиксной вселенной 616 в современном сеттинге с основными идеями вселенной серии книг «Искрин» Сары Монетт и Элизабет Бир, в том виде, в котором они нашли отражение в фике Dira Sudis [Every Marine a Wolfbrother](http://archiveofourown.org/series/10153) по фэндому Generation Kill. Если коротко: у военных есть волки с пси-способностями.
> 
> **Дополнительные предупреждения:** в первой сцене фика описывается смерть волка, на что, в общем-то, прямым текстом намекает краткое содержание. Также упоминаются организации супер-злодеев, которые ставят над волками эксперименты и убивают их.  
>  Те из вас, кто не знаком с концепцией мира волков с пси-способностями, пожалуйста, примите во внимание, что в подобных вселенных (как, например, и в Перне) волки принуждают своих людей к сексу друг с другом, когда у волков начинается гон. Стив участвует в таком гоне (с другими персонажами, не с Тони) за кадром.  
> Так что, да, перед вами – АУ во вселенной, в которой существует общественно одобряемое принуждение к сексу, прямо такой секс не описывается, но подразумевается (Стив в сценах непосредственно до и после гона; также упоминаются нанесенные при этом физически травмы).  
> Все отношения в пейринге Стив/Тони происходят по взаимному согласию. Если вам необходима дополнительная информация о содержании фика, пожалуйста, обращайтесь.  
> Спасибо [osprey_archer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer) за бетинг, [magicasen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen) за бетинг и поддержку, а [runningondreams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams) – за помощь с названием.
> 
> **От переводчика:** спасибо Катрионе за бетинг и советы.

Он прикован к стене. Он прикован к стене пещеры цепью с тяжелыми стальными звеньями; цепь слишком короткая и не дает двигаться, удавкой закручена вокруг шеи, стискивает горло; он надрывно кашляет, жадно глотает воздух, которого все равно не хватает…

Тони вздрагивает и выныривает из зыбкого, на грани реальности, общего с волком сна на двоих; еще секунд тридцать он смотрит на свод пещеры, пока не понимает, что все это происходит не с ним. Вонг Чу увел Кеплера. Он и его охрана сделали это первым делом, после того как втащили Тони и Кеплера в пещеру. Тони был контужен взрывом мины и едва в сознании, но им все равно пришлось его держать, чтобы вырвать Кеплера у него из рук, чтобы физически их разъединить. Кажется, нескольких охранников Кеплер покусал. Это хорошо.

А потом они швырнули Тони в эту пещеру, к Хо Инсену.

Инсен вроде нормальный мужик и все такое… нобелевский лауреат, не слишком оборванный и заросший… и он хорошо подлатал Тони, сказал, что Тони отделался неглубокими шрапнельными ранами в грудь . Но Инсен не Кеплер. Кеплер – волчий брат Тони, Тони не видел Кеплера уже три дня, и его отчаянно не хватает. Больше всего на свете. Это не преувеличение. Тони знает, что Вонг Чу поэтому его забрал и держит отдельно. Рычаг давления.

Грохает дверь, и когда Тони поднимает голову перед ним снова стоит Вонг Чу. Он уже приходил вчера. И позавчера. Он хочет, чтобы Тони делал ему оружие.

Делать оружие – работа Тони. Он ведь его продает. Это его стихия.

Тони двадцать три, и он начинает подозревать, что вся его жизнь вплоть до настоящего момента была чередой ошибок.

Вчера он сказал «нет». Он сказал «нет» позавчера. Он ждал пыток. Готовился к ним, насколько вообще может подготовиться гражданский, которого специально не натаскивали проходить допросы. Ждал, что его изобьют. Что будут совать голову под воду. Ничего не происходило. Каждый день Вонг Чу хмыкал что-то себе под нос, как будто Тони сообщал ему нечто невероятно занимательное, и уходил.

Когда распахивается дверь Инсен вскакивает, вытягивается в струнку – Вонг Чу требует такого поведения от своих пленных – и вздергивает Тони на ноги.

– Скажи «да», – шепчет Инсен, пока его голос заглушает лязг металлической двери, – скажи ему то, что он хочет услышать. Больше он добреньким не будет.

Тони вмиг вскипает: может, он и пленный, но его не сломали. Он не может сдаться. Не может. И неважно, что у Вонг Чу уже и так есть его оружие. Есть черта, которую Тони никогда не переступит.

Сегодня все иначе, чем вчера или позавчера, потому что сегодня два охранника, вошедшие следом за Вонг Чу, ведут между собой на привязи Кеплера. Поводки с обеих сторон жестко натянуты – Кеплеру не вырваться. Он идет, понурив голову, но он цел. Они его не тронули. Тони бы знал. Бурая с серым шерсть Кеплера стала еще серее из-за пыли и песка, но ран на нем нет. Пока.

Дело принимает дурной оборот.

– Ну, Старк? – спрашивает Вонг Чу, лицо кривится в улыбке. – Что сегодня скажешь?

«Дерись с ними», – говорит Кеплер в голове у Тони. Волки не понимают, что такое оружие, границы, армии, но они понимают, что значит драться. Они понимают, что такое зло. Тони знает, что Кеплер чувствует его боль, его страх, так же, как Тони чувствует вес ошейника на горле Кеплера.

Кеплер всегда был храбрым. Храбрее него.

Поэтому Тони поднимается, выпрямляется как может, сглатывает обожженным пустыней сухим горлом.

– Сегодня я скажу «нет».

Вонг Чу достает пистолет. Щелчком снимает с предохранителя. Поворачивается. Наводит пистолет на голову Кеплера.

– А теперь, Старк?

Боже. Нет.

Кеплер зло рычит, прижав уши к голове и оскалив клыки. «Дерись, – приказывает Кеплер, и его разум словно алая волна гнева. – Не дай им победить».

– Пожалуйста, – говорит Тони, он жалок, он умоляет, – пожалуйста, не трогайте его… он мой волчий брат, вы не понимаете…

– Ты сделаешь оружие? – спрашивает Вонг Чу, его голос ледяной.

– Да, – хрипит Тони, – да, все что захотите, только, пожалуйста, не трогайте его. Я сделаю все, что вы захотите, – повторяет он и начинает рыдать. Какой же он дурак – думал, что не сломается. Всего одна угроза его волку – и вся его решимость испаряется, одна угроза – и он готов рассказать им все.

Вонг Чу переводит взгляд на него.

– Я тебе не верю, Старк.

Он поднимает пистолет.

– Нет! – отчаянно кричит Тони, – Нет, нет, нет!..

Янтарные глаза Кеплера встречаются с глазами Тони в последний раз.

«Отомсти за меня, – говорит он. – Не сдавайся, брат».

Выстрел в пещере оглушительно громкий, и Тони кажется, что Вонг Чу выстрелил не в Кеплера, в него, что пуля разрывает его череп, проходит сквозь грудь волной невыносимой боли. Волчьи узы в его сознании обрываются, рассыпаются, рушатся, и там, где был Кеплер, остается только холодная, беспросветная пустота. Кеплера нет. Кеплер умер. Брат Тони умер.

Тони кричит и бросается на Вонг Чу, он убьет их, они все сдохнут, и если он тоже умрет – ну и пусть, ведь Кеплер умер, ничего теперь не будет хорошо…

Инсен перехватывает его, валит на пол пещеры и держит, что-то говорит Вонг Чу. Слов нет, вместо них Тони слышит только какой-то бессмысленный шум. Все неважно. Инсен не дает ему подняться пока не уходит Вонг Чу, пока охранники не выволакивают тело Кеплера, пока дверь не закрывается снова.

Но Тони не встает. Он лежит на боку, на холодном каменном полу, сжавшись и дрожа. В собственном сознании он теперь остался один – впервые за десять лет. Он этого не вынесет.

– Старк, – решается тихонько его окликнуть Инсен некоторое время спустя. Тони не знает, сколько так пролежал. Минуты. Часы. Разницы никакой. – Я не могу представить, что ты чувствуешь. Мне очень жаль.

«Отомсти за меня», – сказал Кеплер.

Он сможет. Сможет прожить столько, сколько для этого потребуется.

Тони тяжело поднимается. В груди болит, будто ему вырезали сердце. Больше он ничего не чувствует. Все как будто через слой ваты. Мир словно оцепенел. Понял ли Вонг Чу, что сделал? Что отнял у Тони все, и теперь ему нечего терять?

– Я вытащу нас отсюда, – мрачно обещает Тони.

Инсен ошалело на него смотрит.

– Ты же понимаешь, что даже если сделаешь ему оружие, он нас не отпустит.

В углу стоит чертежный стол – на кой черт он мог понадобиться Тони, чтобы делать ракеты земля-воздух, понятно, видимо, только самому Вонг Чу – но сейчас это то, что нужно. Стол и куча оружия «Старк Индастриз», которое держат в этой пещере. Что ж, удачно.

– Знаю, – отвечает Тони, – поэтому не собираюсь делать ему оружие.

– Тогда что ты собираешься делать?

– Кое-что получше, – обещает Тони и берет бумагу, карандаш и угольник. – Сам увидишь.

Он не спас Кеплера, но, может быть, хотя бы кого-то у него еще получится спасти. Не себя. Для этого слишком поздно.

***

То, что костюм Железного человека вообще работает – маленькое чудо. Нет, расчеты верны, разумеется верны, ведь Тони сам их делал, но его здорово ограничивали имеющиеся инструменты и детали, и, надевая части брони, он начинает опасаться, что, возможно, слишком оптимистично оценил ресурс батареи. Как бы там ни было, он сделал все, что в его силах. Репульсионная технология еще относительно нова, и Тони надеется, что для его плана она сработает – раньше он никогда не собирал настолько больших репульсоров, а теперь они вмонтированы в подошвы ботинок и ладони перчаток. С ними он должен суметь взлететь. И убивать, если понадобится.

Инсен защелкивает фиксаторы, запирает его внутри костюма, нахлобучивает ему на голову шлем. Тони разом теряет почти всю подвижность, и Инсену приходится одному заканчивать с остальным.

– Давай, давай, давай, – безостановочно шепчет Тони. Он ждет, пока состряпанная на коленке операционка брони загрузится и запустит сервосистемы, чтобы он смог двигаться в этой консервной банке. Пока он беспомощен.

Они с Инсеном зациклили камеру видеонаблюдения на повтор десять минут назад, значит, у них в запасе меньше пяти минут, прежде чем охрана сообразит, что к чему.

Инсен работает быстро, цепляет на пояс Тони ремни, перекидывает их через плечи, затягивает на бедрах. Ремни – от крепящейся на человека волчьей обвязки военного образца, такую используют, когда нужно вместе с волком забраться наверх по крутому склону. Это была обвязка Кеплера… на Тони, когда их схватили, оставалась его часть, и с него ее так и не сняли… А Кеплер… теперь она ему не нужна.

«Кеплер», – думает Тони, и под броней он сжимается, оседает под тяжестью горя; хорошо, что Инсен не видит его лица. Нельзя сейчас думать о Кеплере.

Та часть обвязки, которая теперь предназначена для Инсена, сделана наспех, из веревок и их с Инсеном ремней, и она такая же корявая, как и броня, но она выдержит. Тони хорошо умеет вязать узлы.

Обвязка теперь приспособлена Тони на спину, как рюкзак, поэтому он не видит, но предполагает, что Инсен сейчас пристегивается карабинами.

Инсен взял оставшиеся у них два пистолета, благоразумно решив, что при побеге оружие лишним не бывает. Тони защищен от пуль броней – по крайней мере, он на это надеется – и, если никто не зайдет к ним с тыла, прикроет Инсена собой. С имеющимся зарядом батареи он сможет нести Инсена, лучше бы ему смочь, потому что сейчас это их единственный шанс остаться вместе. А потом они полетят.

На экране ноутбука, к которому подсоединена батарея в грудной пластине, загорается и начинает мигать надпись «ЗАГРУЗКА ЗАВЕРШЕНА» – ее едва видно через узкие прорези шлема – и Тони наконец-то может двигаться. Он вырывает провода из груди. Тони не знает, далеко ли сможет уйти на текущем заряде, но его должно хватить.

– Пошли, – говорит Инсен. – Я готов. Давай быстрее. Давай.

Тони поднимает руки и выстрелом сносит дверь.

***

Они летят.

И падают.

Но они оба живы, а это чего-то да стоит. Наверное.

Тони снял часть брони и на обрывках обвязки тащит за собой по песку другую ее половину. Батарея не протянула то время, на которое он рассчитывал, и, по его прикидкам, у него в запасе примерно десять минут, прежде чем она окончательно сдохнет, так что нужно успеть высвободиться из оставшихся на нем фрагментов брони. Он прикидывает, какие дополнительные индикаторы надо будет встроить в следующую версию костюма Железного человека, а потом вспоминает, что его волк умер, и приходит в ужас от того, что вообще может думать о том, как будет снова что-то конструировать.

Кеплер хотел, чтобы Тони жил.

Если он умрет, умрет и Инсен.

Можно и дальше пойти, какая теперь разница. Все равно у них нет воды.

Они идут.

И идут.

Сначала Тони думает, что упавший вертолет ему мерещится, но потом появляется парень в пустынном камуфляже, и шагает навстречу, изумленно на них глядя. Тони абсолютно уверен, что его фантазии не настолько детальные, да и вообще: если бы он что-то нагаллюционировал, то точно о другом.

На груди парня нашивка с фамилией «РОУДС», рядом с ним трусит серый волк. У Тони перехватывает сердце.

– Эй, – сипит Тони, голос у него хриплый, клокочущий, из-за того, сколько они тащились по пустыне, он едва ворочает языком. – Эй, вы можете нам помочь?

– Конечно, – говорит парень. Американец, слава богу, американец. – Только, кто вы, черт возьми, такие? Как вас сюда занесло?

– Тони Старк, – устало представляется Тони, – и Хо Инсен. Бывшие пленные Вонг Чу. Мы… э-э-э… улетели.

Он тыкает большим пальцем себе за плечо на остатки брони.

– Лейтенант Джеймс Роудс, морская пехота США, – чеканит парень и протягивает руку, а сам во все глаза продолжает восхищенно разглядывать броню. – И мой брат, Превосходящий[1].

Тони жмет Роудсу руку и по привычке поворачивается к Превосходящему – так вежливо. Он не протягивает к нему ладонь, но готов предложить ему свое нюхо-имя – черный кофе, машинная смазка, раскаленный металл – и только в этот момент понимает, что у него в голове пустота. Ничего там, где должна быть связь со стаей, ничего, кроме ошметков разорванных, растерзанных волчьих уз. Он не чувствует Превосходящего. Не чувствует Роудса через Превосходящего. Ничего. Он оглох и не слышит стаи.

Его качает. Он словно лишился руки или ноги, какого-то из чувств. Чего-то жизненно важного.

– Эй, ты чего? – Роудс хватает его за плечо, не давая упасть. – Ты в порядке? Ранен?

Что он может ответить?

– Мне не требуется медицинская помощь, – наконец выдавливает Тони, и это правда: ему ничем нельзя помочь, но все же позволяет Роудсу отвести себя в тень вертолета.

Роудс продолжает его поддерживать.

– Окей, как скажешь. Еды и воды у меня пока хватит на всех. Тебе лучше сесть, попить. Вам обоим. Я быстренько починю птичку, и мы все отсюда улетим.

– Могу помочь, – предлагает Тони.

Роудс ухмыляется.

– Если ты – тот самый Тони Старк, на что угодно спорю: уж ты-то точно можешь. – Помолчав он спрашивает: – Вы вдвоем были пленными? Там никто не остался?

Тони закрывает глаза.

– Мы единственные выжили.

– О, – очень тихо говорит Роудс. – Мне жаль.

– Вонг Чу убил моего волчьего брата. – И тогда Роудс уже ничего не говорит, а его пальцы зарываются в шерсть Превосходящего. Волк тихо скулит и, кажется, в его голосе жалость. Но Тони ее не чувствует.

***

Тони повязался с Кеплером в тринадцать.

Само собой, ребенком он хотел иметь волка, все хотели. Он играл в «Солдатов и волков» со своими солдатиками, устраивал с ними захватывающие многочасовые баталии. Он как губка впитывал истории о короле Артуре и его волчьем брате Кабале[2]. Перечитал все комиксы про Капитана Америка и его волчью сестру Либерти. Составил список имен для своего волка. Представлял как это будет: когда у тебя есть кто-то, кто знает о тебе абсолютно все и любит тебя безусловно, и никогда-никогда не уйдет.

Только одно хорошее в этой жизни и дал ему отец – Кеплера, и, как выяснилось, даже это он сделал вовсе не ради Тони.

– Так мы создадим «Старк Индастриз» хорошее реноме, – объяснял кому-то отец, разговор этот не предназначался для ушей Тони. – А это серьезно поможет с военными контрактами, когда Тони вырастет, и бизнес перейдет к нему. Ему станут доверять, если у него тоже будет волк. Видит бог, мальчишке понадобится любая помощь.

Если ты не военный, волка заполучить невозможно. Волков разводят для армии. Так было всегда, еще со времен римской империи. Возможно, даже до нее. Тони подозревал, что половина из тех, кто записываются в армию, делают это ради волчьих уз. Он, наверное, и сам бы так поступил, если бы пришлось, но Говард Старк был человеком со связями, и примерно за месяц до четырнадцатилетия Тони на пороге их дома появились два солдата с волчьей переноской.

Технически Кеплер был выбраковком. Армия от него отказалась из-за здоровья, какие-то проблемы с сердцем. Тони было плевать. Кеплер был идеален. Кеплер, разумеется, был самцом, что тоже было идеально, правда Тони еще несколько лет не понимал, почему отец так на этом настаивал. Отец расписался за Тони в каких-то бумагах, дал подписку не сводить Кеплера и не подпускать его к волчицам в течке.

А потом солдаты распахнули дверцу переноски, и коричневый с серым волчонок одним прыжком оказался в руках Тони и в его разуме. Нюхо-именем Кеплера был запах воздуха после дождя, яркий запах бесконечных возможностей. И сам он тоже дал Тони имя, как все и говорили: кофе, машинная смазка, железо. Тони пах инженерией, и это было идеальное попадание. Волк уже его знал, знал самую его суть. И Тони подумал, что если бы отец хотя бы на долю секунды мог почувствовать каково это, он бы ни за что не позволил Тони завести волка.

– Приветики, – сказал Тони, уткнувшись в мех извивающегося волчонка. – Меня зовут Тони, а тебя – Кеплер, и мы всегда будем вместе.

«Да, да, да, да», – ответил Кеплер у него в голове, и Тони был так счастлив, что улыбался не переставая.

***

Он возвращается домой.

Нанимает Инсена. Обещает Роуди, что наймет и его, когда тот вернется из командировки. Тони знает, как деньгами купить расположение людей.

Он думает, что, наверное, Кеплер был единственным живым существом на планете, которое любило его просто так.

В каждом уголке особняка на Пятой Авеню Тони мерещится призрак Кеплера, но в этом доме его лучшая мастерская, поэтому выбора у него не остается. Он убирает фотографии, на которых они с Кеплером вместе. Все фотографии. Как-то ночью перетаскивает всю свою одежду из главной спальни, которую наполовину переделал в волчье логово, в почти пустую спальню на другом конце коридора. Лучше не становится. Все равно что пытаться заклеить пластырем огнестрел.

И выстрелы. Он их постоянно слышит: в выхлопах автомобилей, или когда кто-то слишком громко говорит, или грохает дверь. Кажется, это никогда не закончится.

Он спускается в подвал и работает. Там хотя бы есть койка. Он старается не спать – боится снов. Когда сны приходят, то это не кошмары, хуже: все его сны – волчьи сны. Ему снятся многообразные, наслаивающиеся друг на друга запахи, движение, добыча в пасти, тесные норы, в которых безопасно. Эти сны никогда не были его, и он больше никогда ничего этого не почувствует. Просыпаясь по утрам, он долго лежит в постели, смаргивая слезы и размышляя, есть ли вообще смысл вставать.

В первый его день в «Старк Индастриз» все настолько обыденно, что почти невыносимо. Все кажется абсурдным. Встречи, отчеты, телеконференции. Все на сто процентов нормально, только Кеплер не ходит за ним по пятам, не лежит на своей лежанке у Тони в кабинете, нет его ублаготворенного молчаливого присутствия в сознании, и внезапно все становится не так.

Он пропускает обед, сидит уткнувшись лбом в стол, а потом угощается плеснутой слишком щедрой рукой порцией двойного виски. Толку ноль.

В конце концов, к нему заходит Пеппер, и по ее виду Тони понимает, что она не знает, что сказать. Да и кто бы на ее месте знал?

– Может быть, заведешь собаку? – нерешительно предлагает она. – Метиса?

Тони начинает трясти. Ему кажется, что он смеется, но ощущения, будто плачет. Он не представляет, какое сейчас у него должно быть лицо.

Если не знать, что такое волчьи узы, то идея неплохая. Существуют метисы с примесью волчьей крови, в конце-то концов. Полноценной связи с ними не получится, но они умны. Умнее обычных собак. Если у тебя никогда не было волчьих уз, настоящих волчьих уз, то это – максимально близкий суррогат. Но не сработает. Для него не сработает. Получится лишь издевка над всем, чего у него больше нет.

Тони в курсе, что у людей, потерявших волка, уровень депрессий и количество суицидов в сотни раз выше, чем у остальных, и теперь точно знает почему. Такая жизнь невыносима.

Он понимает, что есть способы облегчить свое состояние. Существуют группы взаимопомощи. Волки-терапевты, которые позволяют снова почувствовать себя частью стаи и частично притупить острое горе. Их даже можно обнять. Господи, как же хочется снова обнять Кеплера. Но когда он думает о том, чтобы пойти в такую группу, на душе становится паскудно. Эти группы для ветеранов, мужчин и женщин, чьи волки героически пожертвовали собой ради своей страны. Там не место много о себе возомнившему идиоту-инженеру, чересчур умному себе во вред, который не понял, когда надо сдаться, считал, что всегда сумеет вывернуться из любой ситуации, думал, будто научился не чувствовать, что ему ничего не страшно. Он не заслужил права быть в одной комнате с солдатами. Он не заслужил их помощи.

Что с того, что никто не понимает? Он и не ждет ни от кого понимания. Да весь мир, наверное, думает, что раз он богат, ему любое горе нипочем.

Он не может даже помыслить о новых узах. Не может. Даже если бы кто-то снова доверил ему волка – а это просто немыслимо – Кеплера Тони заменить не сможет.

– Нет, – говорит он. – Нет, но спасибо тебе.

Он должен жить. Кеплер этого хотел. А больно бывало и раньше.

***

Он даже толком не успевает задуматься, что делает, как оказывается в своей броне рядом с Человеком-муравьем, Осой, Халком и Тором. Они только что победили Локи. Они герои. «Я герой», – думает Тони, и ему хочется выть. Может быть, Железный Человек и герой, но Тони Старк – нет. Тони – конченый человек, он ранен в самое сердце и медленно умирает.

Он не обязан ничего этого делать.

Он мог бы пойти домой.

– Как вы себя называете? – спрашивает Халк.

– А ведь и правда, – подхватывает Оса, и Тони, видимо, должен притвориться, будто не знает, что она – Джанет Ван Дайн. Она ведь даже маску не носит. – Нам нужно название! Что-нибудь звучное и эффектное. Например… Мстители![3]

«Отомсти за меня», – сказал Кеплер. Тони вскидывает металлический кулак к небу.

Он останется. Он сможет. Кеплер бы этого хотел.

Больше ему жить незачем.

***

Он предлагает остальным Мстителям комнаты в особняке, они соглашаются. Без брони он вынужден жить прежней жизнью, быть Тони Старком, спонсором Мстителей[4], и он это ненавидит. Ненавидит. Ненавидит быть собой. Кажется, Джанет иногда понимает это по его лицу; она единственная знает о Кеплере. Встречала его пару раз. Остальные Мстители либо не в курсе, либо не интересуются сплетнями о знаменитостях, поэтому никогда не слышали, что у него вообще был волк, а Тони не видит смысла им рассказывать. Заточенные под волка модификации в особняке заметит только тот, у кого есть волк. Джен сохранит его тайну; она всегда была в таких вопросах очень деликатной. Наверное, поняла, что он не хочет об этом говорить.

И, разумеется, Джарвис тоже об этом не говорит. Господи, спасибо тебе за Джарвиса.

Тони собирает новую модель брони Железного человека. Отполированную, элегантную. Красит ее в красный и золотой цвета. Много часов корпит над индикаторами шлема под управлением лучшего своего софта и делает их более сложными, чем в любой виденной им системе. Искусственный интеллект пока не проходит тест Тьюринга, но уже близок к этому. Когда Тони надевает шлем, на него обрушивается шквал данных: показания датчиков, распределение мощности, показания готовности к полету, плавающие экраны прицелов. Хорошо. Еще больше информации компьютер передает через динамики, она эхом звучит в ушах, но этого мало, все неправильно, этот голос совсем не похож на голос Кеплера.

Тони срывает шлем с головы.

Час спустя надевает его снова и засыпает в броне, привалившись к стене в углу мастерской; искин брони нашептывает ему о КПД по мощности новых репульсоров. Этого мало, но это все, что у него есть. Он спит пять часов.

Лучше он не спал уже несколько месяцев.

Ему нравится быть Железным человеком. Железный человек герой. Железный человек закрыт броней. Защищен. Никто не узнает, если Железному человеку больно.

***

Мстители отправляются в Северную Атлантику на подводной лодке, ищут Халка. Халка они не находят.

Зато находят кое-кого другого.

Айсберг мерно покачивается в ледяной воде, а в его глубине виден искаженный темный силуэт, немного больше человека размером. Лед мутный, его слои росли годами, все больше затуманивая поверхность, и теперь невозможно понять, что под ними.

Джен вглядывается в плывущий айсберг и белеет.

– Там, подо льдом, кто-то есть, – говорит она. – Железный человек, останови двигатели! Мы должны его достать!

Хэнк мгновенно вырастает в три раза, распахивает люк, перегибается через борт и подтягивает загадочного человека внутрь. Разумеется, тот мертв. Кто бы выжил здесь, посреди океана?

Человека втаскивают в каюту и – теперь Тони видно – он не один. Лед, в который вмерзли двое, начинает таять; очень скоро они могут рассмотреть неизвестного мужчину. На нем какой-то костюм, похоже когда-то довольно яркий, но вода сделала свое дело: ткань расползается, краски поблекли. Мужчина мощного сложения, белый от холода, из-под обрывков голубого капюшона торчат светлые волосы. Молодой, судя по лицу; вряд ли он был старше, чем Тони сейчас, когда утонул. Когда бы это ни произошло.

А к груди он прижимает волчицу. Огромную белую волчицу. Наверняка одна из матриархов – они крупнее остальных волчиц, крупнее даже самцов. Эта больше любого волка, которого когда-либо встречал Тони, а он их повидал немало. Зубами она сжимает какой-то диск не меньше нескольких футов в диаметре, держит крепко. Непонятная штуковина просто огромная, сделана из серебристого металла, краска на ней отслаивается. Похоже на какой-то щит. Тони не может разобрать, какого цвета она когда-то была.

Кажется, на парне застегивающаяся спереди волчья обвязка, старого образца, из потертой кожи, такие не используют где-то со второй мировой, она давно истлела. Пальцы в перчатках стискивают светлый волчий мех, видимо, так и замерзли. Он умер со своей сестрой-волчицей в руках. Что ж, думает Тони, если уходить, то лучше так: никто из них не пережил другого. Он безумно завидует.

– Кто он? Кто они? – шепчет Хэнк. – Как они замерзли?

Тор отодвигает рассыпающийся кусок обвязки.

– Какие многоцветные на нем одежды!

– Красный, белый, синий, – себе под нос бормочет Джен, и тут все сходится. Совсем как в комиксах. Тони знает, кто перед ними. Тело ведь так и не нашли. Шанс один на миллион, но это не может быть никто другой. Этот волк. Эта форма. Этот щит. Боже. Щит из вибраниума.

Тони смотрит как завороженный.

– Это Капитан Америка, – говорит он. Тони словно в другую реальность провалился. – Это капитан Америка и его сестра Либерти.

Они наконец нашли тело. Тела.

Хэнк стоит, разинув рот.

– Ты прав, Железный человек. Это он.

Тони несколько раз судорожно переводит дыхание.

– Ну, – говорит он, – событие для учебников по истории. По крайней мере, теперь их по-человечески похоронят…

– Тихо! – резко приказывает Джен, вскидывая руку. – Смотрите. Они живы. Они еще дышат.[5]

О боже, проносится в голове у Тони. Он не знает, что и думать. Он не знает, что делать. Капитан Америка жив. Капитан Америка и его волчица прямо здесь и живы. Под маской он смаргивает слезы и не понимает, откуда они взялись.

Ноздри капитана Америка вздрагивают, движение такое незаметное, что его почти невозможно уловить глазом, но, по счастью, Тони в броне и переключается на медицинские сенсоры; перед его глазами летит поток невероятной информации: жизненная активность. Растущая внутренняя температура. Дыхание. Сердцебиение – и у человека, и у волка – медленное, но фиксируемое.

Капитан Америка жив. Либерти жива. Это чудо.

– Быстро, – хрипло говори Тони, его все еще трясет. – Нужно перенести их в медотсек.

Ни один из Мстителей не эксперт в таких вопросах, да и крошечный медотсек подводной лодки совсем не приспособлен для отогревания человека и волка, но Тони считает – и Хэнк его поддерживает – что раз Капитан Америка и Либерти начали оттаивать, снова их замораживать – идея крайне плохая, так что вопрос решен.

Видимо, их спасла сыворотка супер-солдата, размышляет Тони. Сыворотки – во множественном числе. И Капитан Америка, и Либерти были подопытными, единственный успешный результат проекта «Возрождение», прежде чем формулу утратили. Человек и волк на пике формы.

Приходится состричь часть шерсти Либерти, чтобы разделить ее и капитана, но в конце концов их удается уложить на отдельные койки. Когда дело доходит до того, чтобы снять с Капитана Америка обрывки ледяной формы и переодеть в сменную одежду Тони, Тони отнекивается, упирая на то, что в перчатках у него пальцы недостаточно гибкие (и даже не слишком сильно кривит душой) потому что раздевания догола кумира своего детства – кхм, ну и юности тоже – его мозг сейчас переварить не в состоянии. Джен препоручает задачу Хэнку, заявив, что она не медсестра, а Хэнк – Тору; вот и хорошо: уж Тор наверняка не подозревает, кто перед ним, так что он – идеальная кандидатура. К тому же у Тора явно имеется какая-то медподготовка[6], правда, он никогда на этот счет не распространялся.

И теперь Капитан Америка в футболке и штанах с лого «Старк Индастриз» («На Капитане Америка моя одежда», – думает Тони, и та его часть, которая так и не переросла влюбленность в этого парня все никак не угомонится) лежит в медотсеке плотно укутанный в одеяло, а Тони следит за тем, как жизненные показатели на мониторах непрерывно растут. Мстители наблюдают за ними по очереди, и на следующие несколько часов как раз пришел черед Тони.

Оба, – и Капитан Америка, и его волчица, – теперь уже просто спят, приборы показывают фазу быстрого сна. Ждать осталось недолго. Тони бросает взгляд на Либерти, которую пристегнули к койке стандартными волчьими фиксаторами. Неизвестно, кто из них очнется раньше, и если с Капитаном Америка они смогут поговорить, то непонимающий, что происходит, армейский волк – проблема и при нормальных обстоятельствах, а на борту к тому же нет других волков, которые могли бы помочь ее успокоить. Лучше подстраховаться.

Веки Капитана Америка несколько раз вздрагивают, длинные светлые ресницы медленно приподнимаются и опускаются снова. Вдруг его глаза распахиваются – огромные, ярко-голубые, такие красивые, что не оторваться.

И испуганные.

– Либби! – вскрикивает он, голос у него срывающийся и хриплый, пальцы сжимаются, пытаясь что-то схватить в пустоте, полный страха взгляд впивается в Тони.

– Моя сестра! Где она? – спрашивает он. – Что ты с ней сделал?

– Она здесь, – говорит Тони, надеясь как можно быстрее его успокоить, вот только из-за брони голос у него звучит точь-в-точь как у какого-то чертова робота. – Посмотри налево – она там. Она рядом. С ней все в порядке. Вы в безопасности. Мы друзья.

Капитан Америка в одно мгновение оказывается на ногах – Тони не ожидал такой прыти от человека, семьдесят лет пролежавшего замороженным – и оглядывает волчицу.

– Ты ее привязал. Отвяжи. Сейчас же! – резко бросает он. Это приказ.

Тони замечает, что Либерти тоже начинает шевелиться, подергивает огромными лапами. Капитан Америка, скорее всего, всю ментальную связь с волком забил адреналином. Дело обернется скверно и очень быстро, если он не удержит свою сестру.

– Хорошо, солдат, – кивает Тони и начинает расстегивать ремни. Он старается говорить негромко, не выдавая напряжения. – Но я прошу, чтобы ты успокоил волка. Ты единственный человек с волчьими узами на борту, стаи, чтобы ее успокоить, нет. Только ты. Сможешь ради меня, Кэп? – Прозвище слетает с губ Тони без всякой задней мысли: оно же было в комиксах.

Но ни в одном комиксе не упоминалось, что Капитан Америка звал свою волчицу Либби.

Капитан переводит дыхание, стискивает зубы и кивает.

– Смогу.

Тони расстегивает третью и четвертую пряжки фиксаторов, Либерти открывает золотисто-желтые глаза, встряхивается, осторожно поднимается и, одним прыжком перемахнув через всю каюту, с легкостью приземляется на койку Капитана Америка. Поразительный прыжок: вряд ли другой волк смог бы его повторить. Кеплер так точно бы не смог.

Кэп обнимает ее, утыкается лицом в шерсть на загривке.

– Ш-ш, Либби, – шепчет он, – Ш-ш, ну тише, успокойся, вот так, хорошая девочка. Я никуда не пропал. С тобой все хорошо.

Тони не хочет этого видеть. Он хочет убежать. Он не хочет быть рядом с Кэпом и его сестрой, он думает только о Кеплере, о том, как же нечестно, что Либерти жива, а Кеплер – нет. Ему хочется плакать.

Но он не может бросить Капитана Америка, поэтому Тони ждет, смотрит, как Кэп крепко обнимает свою волчицу и не отпускает, и остатки его сердца мучительно рвутся на куски. Наконец Кэп поднимает голову.

– Итак, где я? – спрашивает он. – Как я сюда попал? И кто ты?

Тони не знает, стоит ли ему все рассказывать. Может быть, лучше подождать остальных Мстителей.

– Ну, – начинает он, – ты на подводной лодке. Ты… замерз и пролежал во льду. Мы… мы, Мстители, мы… э-э-э… команда, и мы тебя нашли. Кстати, можешь звать меня Железный человек.

– Железный человек, – задумчиво повторяет Кэп, как будто хочет наверняка запомнить, как будто он может забыть, как будто на свете есть еще один парень в огромном металлическом костюме, с которым Тони можно перепутать. – Больше никого не нашли?

Тони качает головой.

– Нет. С тобой был кто-то еще?

– Парень и волк, – говорит Кэп и на мгновение прикрывает глаза, на его лицо набегает тень. – Джеймс Барнс и его сестра Дотти, – уголки его губ чуть вздрагивают. – То есть, Доротея.

Либерти коротко, высоко скулит. Пока это еще не тоскливый вой в полную силу, вероятно, Кэп ее сдерживает.

Баки Барнс. Тони помнит имя по комиксам.

– Нет, никого не видели. Только вас двоих. Мне жаль. – Он переводит дыхание. – Мы… мы выиграли войну. Я подумал, ты рад будешь узнать.

– Мы победили? – Кэп оглядывает комнату и, кажется, наконец начинает замечать все, что его окружает: компьютеры, современное оборудование, броню Тони. Все. – Сколько… Сколько я спал?

Тони вздыхает.

– Семьдесят лет.

Кэп белеет, и его глаза становятся огромными.

– Ты… ты шутишь. Ты точно шутишь.

– Если бы, – говорит Тони, потому что, видит бог, он сказал бы что угодно, лишь бы Кэп прекратил на него так смотреть. Кэп никогда, ни на кого не должен так смотреть. – Я бы… может быть, ты хочешь что-то спросить? Я мог бы тебе что-нибудь рассказать? Что-нибудь для тебя сделать?

Глаза у Кэпа совершенно мертвые. Он дрожит, цепляясь за волчицу.

– Я, кхм... Можем мы немного побыть одни?

Тони кивает и пятится к двери так быстро, что едва не падает.

– Конечно, Кэп, само собой. Все что угодно.

Он даже не понимает, как выходит за порог, просто вдруг оказывается по другую сторону переборки, захлопывает дверь, а к нему по коридору идут Хэнк, Тор и Джен.

– Он?.. – начинает Джен.

Тони кивает.

– Очнулся. Ему… нужно немного времени привыкнуть.

Господи, Тони реально напортачил. Там, за дверью, Капитан Америка плачет. Из-за него.

Но зато с ним его волк, эгоистично и безнадежно завидуя, думает Тони.

Тони поменялся бы с ним местами, даже не задумываясь.

***

Благодаря тому, что у Тони есть еще одна, тайная личность, он получает второй шанс на первое впечатление.

В этот раз он в особняке – только он, Капитан Америка и Либерти. Капитан Америка протягивает ему руку и говорит:

– Привет, я Стив Роджерс.

Капитан выглядит совершенно спокойным. Нормальным. Как будто у него не отняли только что всю его жизнь.

– Очень рад знакомству, капитан Роджерс, – отвечает Тони и жмет ему руку. – Тони Старк. Можно Тони. Добро пожаловать в особняк Мстителей.

– Пожалуйста, – просит Капитан Америка… Стив… с приветливой улыбкой, от которой по-прежнему захватывает дух, хотя она всего лишь дань вежливости, – зови меня Стив. – Он отступает в сторону, и Либерти шагает вперед. – А это моя сестра – Либби.

Тони наклоняется. Он помнит, что надо протянуть руку и дать Либерти себя обнюхать – так полагается поступать тем, у кого нет нюхо-имени, которое можно передать по ментальному полю стаи. Так полагается делать, если у тебя нет волка. Как у Тони. Он сможет все сделать правильно. Надо привыкать к своему положению.

Либерти несколько раз обнюхивает его ладонь.

Ему интересно, какие у них нюхо-имена. Он никогда не узнает.

– Рад с тобой познакомится, Либерти, – обращается к ней Тони. И это правда. Он всю жизнь мечтал встретиться с Капитаном Америка и его волчицей. Но это было раньше, когда волков он… не принимал так близко к сердцу.

– Можешь звать ее Либби, – предлагает Стив, его голос звучит немного рассеяно – обычное дело для человека, который передает слова своего волка. – Ее так зовут.

Тони выпрямляется, с трудом продолжая улыбаться. Нельзя так сближаться. Нельзя. Он не может больше общаться с волками. Он сам не понимает, как ему в голову взбрело предложить Стиву и Либерти присоединиться к Мстителям. Жить здесь.

– Не стоит, Кэп, – говорит он, стараясь, чтобы слова прозвучали небрежно. Этакое дружелюбное извинение. – Мне кажется, это будет чересчур фамильярно.

Стив недоуменно моргает.

– Но ведь меня ты только что назвал «Кэпом».

– Ага, ну так ты и не волк, – возражает Тони; он понимает, что говорит совершенно ужасные вещи и к тому же недопустимо снисходительным тоном, господи, его герой теперь его возненавидит, но лучше так, чем он узнает правду.

Стив долго смотрит на Тони.

– Она… она тебя не тронет, – через силу выдавливает он, как будто ему такое неприятно говорить. – Не надо ее бояться.

Ох. Вероятно, Тони производит впечатление человека, который избегает волков. Боится их. Либерти, скорее всего, чует его страх. И, если бы сам Тони не знал правду, то это было бы самое очевидное объяснение. Стив как раз о нем и подумал. Хорошо. Пусть так и остается, решает он.

– Я постараюсь, – обещает Тони, и все трое знают, что он лжет.

***

Тони рад, что судьба наделила его высоким интеллектом. Нет, не совсем так. Конечно, он рад, но в данной ситуации больше всего он рад сочетанию интеллекта и богатства, которое позволяет ему полностью подготовить особняк для Мстителей. Тренажерный зал, серверная, штаб-квартира с созданными им новейшими голографическими экранами и еще многое, многое другое. Все, что необходимо команде супергероев. Полезно – да, разумеется, но, что важнее – производит впечатление. На Стива – так точно, решает Тони, показывая ему и Либерти особняк.

Произвести впечатление крайне необходимо поскольку, когда он будет показывать Стиву как особняк обустроен под волков, эти модификации должны выглядеть так же, как и все остальное: очередная дорогая безделушка. Разумеется, такой человек, как Тони, может позволить себе все организовать по щелчку пальцев – вот, что должен подумать Стив. На кухне установлена отдельная морозильная камера, забитая мясом. Есть сад – без всякого ландшафтного дизайна, растущий без вмешательства человека, так, как может понравиться волку, там растут деревья и можно обнюхать много всего интересного. На входной двери установлена панель под рост волка, толкнув которую можно открыть дверь; замок реагирует на радио-маячок, который пристегивается к ошейнику или шлейке, и автоматически закрывается после того, как волк прошел внутрь. Почти во всех главных комнатах особняка рядом с диванами расставлены диванчики поменьше – лежанки для волков. В мастерской Тони – опытные образцы волчьей боевой экипировки, правда, все на волка размером меньше Либерти, а Тони не занимался ими полгода, но этого Стив не должен заметить. Он должен подумать, что Тони все это сделал для него.

Если уж честно – Тони мог бы. И сделал бы. Просто не понадобилось. Все уже было готово.

Стив на все смотрит круглыми глазами.

Их экскурсия заканчивается перед дверью спальни Тони – точнее бывшей спальни Тони и Кеплера. Теперь она принадлежит Стиву.

– Ну, вот вы и на месте, – объявляет Тони и распахивает дверь. – Тут тоже установлена панель для автоматического открывания; давайте проходите, осваивайтесь…

Глаза у Стива, когда он оглядывает комнату, становятся совсем огромные. Тони, чтобы убрать все следы своего присутствия, заменил всю человеческую мебель на простую деревянную, которая не смутила бы Стива излишней модерновостью, но при этом не была совсем древней. Зато волчья часть – за исключением того, что профессиональная клининговая служба тщательно очистила ее и весь особняк от запаха волка – осталась практически прежней. По сути, логовом. Где-то с четверть комнаты покрыто травой и специально освещено, чтобы трава могла расти; тщательно воссозданы естественные норы, небольшие закутки, которые волки очень любят, а рядом еще одна зона, где можно поваляться, но уже полностью сделанная из искусственных материалов – гибкий туннель в конце которого гора подушек и множество игрушек, шкур и всяческих штуковин с интересным запахом.

Либерти шагает вперед, но, поскольку она хорошо воспитана, не кидается со всех лап на игровой манеж.

– Можно нам?.. – спрашивает Стив, затаив дыхание, лицо у него светится, словно долгожданное Рождество вдруг пришло посреди лета, и это почти примиряет Тони с необходимостью снова войти в эту комнату – комнату, которая была его и Кеплера, которую Кеплер так любил.

Тони натужно улыбается.

– Конечно, вперед. Это все ваше.

Либерти прыгает на манеж, виляя хвостом, как собака. Смотрится мило. Кеплер тоже так делал, вспоминает Тони и закусывает губу, потому что не может ничего с собой поделать, постоянно их сравнивает, постоянно думает обо всем, чего у него больше нет.

– Спасибо, – говорит Стив и явно собирается что-то добавить, но Тони совершенно не хочет развивать эту тему, поэтому хватает со стола бумаги, точнее, распечатки, которые специально подготовил для парня, прожившего в двадцать первом веке целых три дня, и сует их Стиву.

– На, – буркает он, – здесь контакты стай местных ветеранов, вам ведь рано или поздно надо будет общаться с другими волками. И парки, в которые пускают волков, тут есть карта, где они обозначены…

– А в Центральном парке еще остались волчьи площадки?

– Да, конечно.

Стив уверенно кивает.

– Тогда мы не пропадем. Нет, ты только не подумай ничего, все, что ты показал, просто поразительно. Я даже представить такого не мог. Нам столько всего не нужно. Я просто… огромное тебе спасибо. Даже не представляю, как ты все организовал…

– Ничего особенного, – торопливо прерывает Тони и пытается отвлечь Стива от ненужных мыслей, всучив ему еще что-нибудь. Он в таком хорошо поднаторел.

Тони вытаскивает цепочку с ключами, открепляет несколько и сует их Стиву в ладонь.

– Это тоже тебе.

Стив внимательно рассматривает ключи.

– Ты ведь уже дал мне ключи от особняка.

– У меня есть участок на севере штата, – поясняет Тони, – он идеально подходит для волков. Несколько акров земли, небольшой дом… Электричество, водопровод, все удобства, не волнуйся. Там очень уединенно. Я знаю, что ты – городской парень, но, полагаю, твоя сестра не такая. Так что если захотите выбраться отдохнуть, можете пользоваться. Этот ключ от замка на воротах, этот – от дома. Я немного занят и не смогу вас отвезти, но Джарвис объяснит, как добраться и, если нужно будет вас туда подкинуть, я без проблем договорюсь…

Стив поднимает руку, прерывая его.

– Тони. Ты не обязан все это для меня делать. Для нас.

Он, кажется… окончательно растерялся. Из логова слышно счастливое рычание. По крайней мере, Либерти тут понравилось.

Тони пожимает плечами.

– Да никаких проблем. Все равно никто этим не пользуется.

Больше не пользуется.

***

Стив с волчицей переезжают в особняк, и Тони очень часто на них натыкается. Стоит выйти из мастерской проветриться, и пожалуйста – вот они в обнимку в какой-нибудь из гостиных; Стив, видимо, решил, что Тони не хочет, чтобы Либерти обшерстила мебель, поэтому они частенько устраиваются на полу, чтобы их ничего не разделяло. Стив почти никогда не отходит от нее дальше, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки. Обычно они, не обращая ни на кого внимания, беззаботно прижимаются друг к другу, человек и его волк, у которых кроме друг друга в этом мире больше никого не осталось.

– Вы с ней можете сидеть на диванах, – как-то раз замечает Тони. – Мне все равно, если на обивке будет шерсть.

Он совсем не то хочет сказать.

Либерти поднимает голову, Стив откатывается от нее и теперь лежит на полу на спине.

– Хочешь ее погладить? – предлагает он. Как будто Либерти ручная зверушка. Собака.

– Что? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Тони, хотя на самом деле хочет сказать «да, да, да».

– Она говорит, что не против, – поясняет Стив. – Говорит, что хотела бы поближе с тобой познакомиться, Тони. Может быть, тогда тебе с ней будет спокойнее.

– Не могу, – говорит Тони. Голос срывается на последнем слове, и он выходит из комнаты, пока не заплакал.

***

С Джарвиса он уже вытребовал обещание молчать; это было проще всего.

С Джен все немного сложнее.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я – что? – спрашивает она, изумленно на него глядя. Они стоят друг напротив друга, разделенные кухонным островом. Хорошо хоть, они тут одни. Тони бы попросил ее говорить тише, но тогда она точно решит, что с ним творится что-то неладное. Хотя она наверняка уже именно так и думает.

Тони вздыхает.

– Ну… ты не говори Капитану Америка, что у меня был волк, ладно?

Джен, кажется, сомневается.

– Знаешь, может быть, тебе станет легче, если он узнает.

– Не станет, – резче, чем хотел, отрубает Тони. – Поверь мне. Пожалуйста.

Джен вздыхает.

– Ладно. Но тебе… тебе правда нужно показаться специалисту.

– Угу, – отвечает Тони, отворачиваясь. – Знаю.

У него есть список психотерапевтов. Он никому не звонит.

***

Тайна личности Железного человека пока держится железно – дурацкий каламбур. Хотя всем известно, что Тони сконструировал броню, которую сам и пилотировал, вместе с Инсеном спасаясь из плена, все легко проглотили легенду, будто, вернувшись домой, он кого-то нанял ей управлять, и этот загадочный человек – его телохранитель и, по совместительству, Мститель. Разумеется, такой расклад вызывает кучу вопросов. Но прошло уже шесть месяцев. Общественность это проглотила. Мстители это проглотили. Каким-то чудом никто не поймал Тони на вранье. Никто не знает, что он Железный человек.

После того как Стив и Либерти переезжают в особняк, его тайная личность остается тайной ровным счетом две недели.

Мстители ищут Халка, а получают ноль, ноль в квадрате и ноль в кубе. Тони в броне сидит в их штабе на подземном этаже и вместе с остальными изучает гигантские нулевые результаты. Такие «достижения» несколько расхолаживают.

Эти две недели Стив постепенно успокаивался, отмечает Тони, наблюдая за тем, как тот берет руководство встречей на себя. Трудно судить, потому что они почти не общаются, но ему кажется, что Стив уже не выглядит таким потерянным. Потихоньку тает беспросветное отчаяние в глазах, а если появляется снова, Стив всякий раз наклоняется к своей волчице и, кажется, ему становится легче.

Тони предложил бы помощь, но, наверное, не стоит, он только утянет Стива за собой в трясину.

Либерти успела запрыгнуть на кресло рядом со Стивом, и он ее рассеяно почесывает, продолжая говорить.

– …так что мое предложение: продолжать искать, если ни у кого нет других идей, – Стив, делает паузу, ожидая ответа. – Что ж, тогда давайте заканчивать, – наконец объявляет он.

– Поддерживаю, – тут же соглашается Тони, потому что у него зверски чешется ухо, и ему очень хочется снять костюм.

– Значит, на сегодня все, – Стив опускает голову и, пока остальные поднимаются, перебирает бумаги. – Увидимся на следующей неделе. Железный человек, можно с тобой поговорить?

– Конечно, – отвечает Тони. У Стива, наверное, какая-то просьба к самому Тони, которую надо передать через Железного человека. Стив, как и все Мстители, видится с Железным человеком чаще, чем с Тони. Похоже, им нравится Железный человек. Вот и отлично. Для этого он и нужен. – Чем-то могу помочь?

Стив смотрит ему прямо в лицо, и вид у него напряженный и нервный, и внезапно Тони понимает, что тут что-то другое, к чему он не готов. Не просто просьба.

Они одни в комнате, остальные Мстители разошлись.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, – начинает Стив, – что я уже некоторое время надо всем этим ломаю голову. Обдумывал – один и вместе с Либби – стоит ли тебе что-то говорить, но в итоге решил, что будет… непорядочно… прикидываться перед тобой, будто я не знаю. Будто мы не знаем.

– Знаете что? – уточняет Тони. В горле все спеклось, кровь стучит в жилах, потому что такое начало вообще никогда не предвещает ничего хорошего. Что он знает? Боже, что же Стив знает?

Стив улыбается.

– Кто ты, Тони.

У Тони вырывается придушенный хрип, смесь страха и облегчения: Стив знает, ох, боже, Стив все знает.

– Я... – мямлит Тони. – Мне кажется…

– Все хорошо, – Стив улыбается доброй, такой доброй улыбкой, но Тони не заслуживает доброты, и Стив теперь знает, что Железный человек, парень, у которого, возможно, еще оставался шанс стать ему другом, – тот самый Тони Старк, который убегает, стоит ему завидеть волчью сестру Стива. Значит, теперь конец всему, так? Только Стив почему-то продолжает говорить: – Я знаю, ты не хочешь никому рассказывать. Знаю, что не хочешь рассказывать команде. Я никому не скажу. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что мы знаем. Пожалуйста, не надо… не надо убегать.

Точно, убежать, отличная идея, но, вместо того, чтобы сбежать, Тони двумя пальцами отщелкивает фиксаторы шлема и снимает его. Ставит на стол, пользуется возможностью почесать, наконец, ухо, и только потом поднимает голову. Стив хочет его видеть? Вот пусть и смотрит сколько влезет. На жалкого человека в железном костюме, который заигрался в супергероя. Стив, скорее всего, захочет, чтобы он ушел из команды.

Стив по-прежнему улыбается.

– Привет, Тони.

– Как ты узнал? – спрашивает Тони каким-то не своим, писклявым голосом. Он в панике, мир одновременно кажется нереальным и слишком настоящим.

Либерти раскрывает пасть и вываливает язык – волки так ухмыляются. Ее золотистые глаза ярко светятся. Она узнала, осеняет Тони. Это все она.

– Одинаковый запах, – поясняет Стив. – Было… было несложно.

– О. – Тони… чувствует себя дураком. До чего унизительно: ему ведь такая возможность даже в голову не пришла. – Ты узнал, когда меня встретил.

– Ага, – очень тихо говорит Стив, – и кстати, по-моему, никто больше не догадался и вряд ли догадается, если только ты не встретишь одного и того же волка дважды за очень короткое время.

Сейчас он по большей части старается держаться подальше от волков, это его осознанное решение. Роуди, правда, несколько раз привозил Превосходящего, но Роуди после знакомства в Афганистане больше не видел Тони в броне, так что пока он вряд ли что-то вычислил. И даже если вычислит, хотелось бы надеяться, что он будет молчать. Роуди вроде неплохой парень.

Тони откашливается.

– И что теперь? – он отводит взгляд. – Хочешь, чтобы я ушел из Мстителей?

– Что? – когда он снова поворачивается к Стиву, тот глядит на него круглыми глазами; Либерти огорченно скулит. – Нет, конечно же, нет! – Стив, кажется, ошеломлен таким предположением. – Как ты вообще мог подумать, что я?..

Потому что любой другой использовал бы эту тайну против меня, думает Тони, но не может такое сказать.

– Ну, причины же есть. Я всех обманул. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я оставался в команде и продолжал ее спонсировать. Ты решил, что я слишком ценен, чтобы мной рисковать. Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел. Что-то в таком духе.

«Ты думаешь, что я слабак».

– Конечно нет, – повторяет Стив. – В смысле, разумеется, если тебе нужно больше времени проводить без маски Железного человека или наоборот, я пойму. Но конечно же я хочу, чтобы ты остался в команде. Понимаю, что я пока не очень хорошо тебя знаю, но ты был очень щедр со мной. С нами. Ты хороший человек. И ты герой. Не меньше, чем любой из нас. Ты заслужил право быть в команде. Думаю, Мстители без тебя многое потеряют.

– О, – снова говорит Тони, лишившись дара речи от изумления: черт, сам Капитан Америка считает его героем! Капитан Америка считает его героем, а он всего-то отдал ему пустующую комнату и две недели бегал от его волчьей сестры.

Они все также сидят рядом, потом Стив поворачивает свое вертящееся кресло и протягивает ему руку.

– Давай попробуем сначала, – предлагает он. – Меня зовут Стив, я – Капитан Америка, а это Либби, и мы очень рады стать Мстителями. Вместе с тобой.

Он не убирает руку.

Тони отщелкивает перчатку и жмет ладонь Стива голой рукой.

– Приятно познакомиться, Стив и Либ... Либерти. – Он все равно не может назвать ее иначе. – Я Тони, и я… я Железный человек, – он впервые говорит это вслух. – Рад буду мстить вместе с вами.

Стив улыбается, Тони улыбается в ответ.

И это начало.

***

Стив знает его секрет. Но не знает второй. И никогда не узнает. Тони может вообразить, какое у Стива будет лицо, если тайна вдруг раскроется. Его откровенную жалость. Из всех Мстителей только Стив повязан с волком, поэтому он единственный может по-настоящему понять.

Джен пока ничего никому не сказала, слава богу. Он старается избегать Джен, когда не в броне. Так ему не придется с ней снова ничего обсуждать. Одного раза довольно.

Ему не нужна жалость Стива. Его сочувствие. Он не хочет, чтобы Стив стал думать о нем хуже. Это шанс Тони изобрести себя заново. Впечатлить своего кумира. Такие мысли звучат глупо и по-детски, если разобраться, но… если бы он оказался на месте Стива и узнал правду, он бы все время об этом думал. И Стив бы не подумал: «Тони, мой напарник», он бы подумал: «Тони, жалкий человечишка, потерявший волка». Даже не человек. Половина человека.

Так что Стиву достанется только один секрет. И на этом точка.

После того как Стив узнал, что Тони – Железный человек, они неожиданно для Тони сближаются, хотя и не так, как он себе представлял.

– Руки выше подними, – просит Стив и хмурится, потому что у Тони не получается поднять руки даже до плеч из-за погнувшейся брони. – Вот спрашивается, наплечники-то тебе вообще для чего, а, Шлемоголовый?

– Ни для чего, – огрызается Тони, – но зато я ими забойно затормозил.

– Да ты всем собой забойно затормозил, – поправляет его Стив. И он прав. Не самое выдающееся приземление Тони.

Стив каким-то образом узнал названия всех деталей его брони, а Тони даже не заметил, как это произошло.

Они в медпункте. Тони снял шлем, но это все, что он смог сделать самостоятельно. Либерти лежит, по-королевски раскинувшись на одном из смотровых столов, глядит на них, словно они тут натуральный цирк устроили. Наверное, так оно и есть. А Тони… ну, Тони определенно нужно обработать раны после драки или хотя бы выбраться из брони, но сам он ни того ни другого сделать не может, а Стив – единственный знает, кто такой Железный человек, и вообще сам вызвался помогать.

– Ладно, – говорит Тони. – Знаю, что было бы проще, если бы я мог поднять руки выше, но клянусь, у брони есть аварийные расцепители подмышками. Вон там, и ниже к бокам. Тебе, наверное, лучше подойти ближе… ох…

Стив вдруг оказывается очень близко, наклоняется к Тони и стаскивает с него броню, и, господи, как же от него пахнет. Почему Тони раньше не замечал?

Лучше об этом не думать. Потому что если он будет думать о Стиве… ну, так… в общем, волки чувствуют возбуждение. По большей части им это безразлично, и они своим людям ничего не рассказывают, но он не знает, как поведет себя Либерти. Да и Стиву, вдобавок ко всем прочим секретам, не стоит знать о том, что Тони все еще по уши глупо в него влюблен. И вообще: Стив, скорее всего, натурал. Конечно, если не считать волчьей страсти во время гона, а волчья страсть не в счет.

Тони наконец может двигать плечами и очень медленно сам снимает остальные части брони – какие получается, потому что плечо болит – и бросает их на пол. Стив заходит ему за спину и тихонько присвистывает.

– Что? – спрашивает Тони.

– Край наплечника прогнулся внутрь, – в голосе Стива столько беспокойства – больше, чем заслуживает Тони. Стив снова его обходит, встает перед ним. – У тебя кровь идет.

– А, ну точно, а я-то думаю: чего это мне там колет, – сухо замечает Тони. Он всегда язвит, когда ему больно. – Ничего, до свадьбы заживет.

Стив, явно не проникшись, поднимает бровь.

– Брось, Тони. Снимай рубашку. Ты хотел, чтобы я помог, я и помогаю.

В общем, Тони расстегивает и снимает рубашку… угу, крови полно, на порванном плече одной из его лучших рубашек (теперь уже бывшей) подсыхают бурые пятна; нужно однозначно усиливать броню… тут он поднимает голову и натыкается на внимательный взгляд Стива. Стив пялится на его грудь. Ох.

Раны от шрапнели зажили не так чисто, как обещал Инсен, остались заметные шрамы, по груди Тони бегут толстые выступающие белые рубцы. Выглядит паршиво. Правда, раньше никто их не видел. Он ни с кем не спал после Афганистана. Тони не страдает тщеславием – ну хорошо, может быть, самую малость – но он не хочет, чтобы шрамы кто-то видел. А теперь Стив на них смотрит.

– Шрапнель, – поясняет Тони, пока Стив сам не спросил. – В Афганистане. Полагаю, могло быть хуже.

Чуть больше или чуть глубже – и осколки наверняка попали бы ему в сердце.

– Тебе повезло, – говорит Стив. Голос у него очень тихий, но в нем нет жалости.

Тони никогда прежде не думал об Афганистане с такой точки зрения. Никогда не думал, что что-то из тех событий можно назвать хорошим – разве такое возможно, ведь он потерял Кеплера. Но Стив прав: ему повезло. По крайней мере, в чем-то.

– Я мог погибнуть. И погиб бы, если бы шрапнель дошла до сердца.

– Ты ведь тогда сделал первый костюм Железного человека, да? – спрашивает Стив, и Тони кивает. Стив просто улыбается. – Ты построил летающий бронированный костюм. Ты гений! Готов поспорить, ты бы и искусственное сердце сконструировал к нему в придачу, если бы оно тебе понадобилось.

Тони не может удержаться и улыбается, стоит только представить, как они с Инсеном собирали бы искусственное сердце в той чертовой пещере – полный абсурд, он ведь совсем не врач. А еще он улыбается, потому что Стив считает его умным, а это вовсе не то же самое, что знать, что ты умный.

Он не мешает Стиву промыть и забинтовать рану; пока Стив занимается его плечом между ними воцаряется дружеское молчание. У Стива большие и теплые руки, и хотя Тони еще не принял обезболивающее, ощущения такие, будто на него уже подействовали таблетки: голова немного плывет от простых прикосновений.

Возможно, он по ним изголодался.

Но он не может – не имеет права – позволить себе сблизиться со Стивом. Стив и так значит для него слишком много. Стив бы его на дух переносить не смог, если бы знал, по-настоящему знал, что Тони за человек. Все его неприглядные тайны. Всю его боль. Тони может вынести ее один. И пока он вполне справляется.

Ему кажется, что Стив его едва ли не гладит. Ласкает. Прикасается очень нежно. Как будто Тони волк. Он, наверное, просто напридумывал себе всякого.

– Так, – распоряжается Тони после того как Стив закрепляет бинт и, опершись о стол, поднимается, – раз мы закончили, хочу тебе показать апгрейды, которые для тебя сделал. Пошли в мастерскую. Давай, ну.

Он знает, что ведет себя бесцеремонно, но лучше так, чем ляпнуть… что-нибудь. Он натягивает изгвазданную кровью рубашку.

Стив хмурится.

– Ты же только на прошлой неделе дал мне улучшенную форму.

– Это не тебе, – говорит Тони и поворачивается к Либерти. – Для тебя. Я сделал для тебя новую боевую экипировку. Что скажешь?

Либерти, как собака, один раз машет хвостом. Это значит «да».

– Ты сделал ее для Либерти? – пораженно спрашивает Стив. – Ты не должен… Я думал, ты с ней вообще не хочешь иметь дела…

«Не хочу», – думает Тони, но вслух говорит:

– Она тоже Мститель, так?

– Да, – Стив коротко смеется, тихо и счастливо. – И она тоже. Спасибо.

– Не благодари, пока не увидишь, как сядет, – бурчит Тони и идет к двери.

Садится идеально.

Либерти лижет ему руку, и Тони против воли улыбается. Может быть, он справится. Может быть, боль немного притупилась.

***

Главная проблема со Стивом в том, что его за каким-то чертом постоянно несет в небо.

Тони, само собой, в целом, против полетов ничего не имеет. И остальные Мстители тоже. Тор может летать. Джен может летать. Хэнк тоже иногда может – в зависимости от того, какое насекомое берет в напарники, или вообще может стать таким большим, что и без полетов выручит практически в любой ситуации. Стив из их компании явно выбивается. Тони, когда дорабатывал ему форму, предлагал заодно добавить к ней реактивные ботинки. Стив отказался.

В общем, летать Стив не может.

Но дерется так, как будто об этом не подозревает.

У Тони чуть сердце из груди не выпрыгнуло в первый раз, когда Стив заорал в комм:

– Эй, Железный человек, подбрось меня! – и прыгнул. Стив как раз был на краю высокого дома, и он… просто взял, швырнул щит в очередного злодея и ринулся за ним следом. Как будто умел летать. Отрекошетивший щит Стив ловил, уже падая, и Тони едва не врезался в него, пытаясь успеть подхватить. Он обхватил Стива подмышками, и они по головокружительной спирали взмыли в небо. Стив смеялся от восторга, а Тони пытался вспомнить симптомы сердечного приступа и прикидывал их на себя.

После того случая они стали тренироваться. Теперь Тони может поднять Стива. Подхватить под любым углом. Может без проблем приземлиться вместе с ним. И это хорошо, потому что Стив явно не собирается завязывать с прыжками с высоты.

Стив в команде уже четыре месяца, и они чувствуют друг друга настолько хорошо, что Стиву не нужно предупреждать о том, что он собирается сделать; Тони предугадывает его действия по тому, как он двигается, как замирает. Он точно знает, в какой момент Стив собирается в очередной раз прыгнуть, рискуя собой, и точно знает, где нужно быть, чтобы его поймать. Это понимание настолько интимно, что пугает. Оно как понимание через волчьи узы, почти, только Тони знает, что такое в принципе невозможно.

Часто, ночами, он пытается нащупать обрывки уз, оставшиеся в его изувеченном разуме, словно языком облизывает лунку от выпавшего зуба. Ничего. И ничего не будет. Но он справляется.

В общем, Стив такой, да. Стива он может просчитать. Стив больше не пугает. Тони знает, когда Стив прыгнет.

По-настоящему страшно становится тогда, когда Либерти начинает за ним повторять.

Они сражаются с Черным Рыцарем, когда Либерти гигантским прыжком запрыгивает на круп его коня и вцепляется Рыцарю в руку. Кажется, пластины доспеха гнутся. Неплохо. Сильные челюсти. Тони ждет, что она спрыгнет или Рыцарь ее сбросит, но нет.

Конь Рыцаря напружинивается, видно, как бугрятся мышцы, и прыгает вверх, распахивая крылья, рвется в небо; мощный взмах за секунду подкидывает их в воздух сразу на двадцать футов, и они продолжают набирать высоту. А Либерти не разжимает зубы. Тони не представляет, как она еще не упала или держит хватку. Наверное, это все сыворотка супер-волка.

Он срывается вслед за ними, запустив на полную реактивные ботинки, когда человек на коне вместе с волком взмывает вверх. Но Черный Рыцарь не в первый раз в такой передряге. Прицел болтает, цель никак не удается зафиксировать. На такой огромной скорости Тони не может точно прицелиться. Он вскидывает руки, репульсоры набирают энергию для выстрела, но, боже, у него не получится…

Не получится выстрелить и не задеть Либби.

Черный Рыцарь пытается вырваться, его конь летит уже чуть ли не вниз головой, и Тони видит, как лапы Либби отрываются от лошадиной спины. Она держится только зубами, а Черный Рыцарь изо всех сил старается ее стряхнуть, Либерти прогибается в хребте, бьет из стороны в сторону хвостом, она уже барахтается, повиснув на руке Рыцаря…

– Железный человек, – раздается в комме хриплый голос Стива. Тони не знает где Стив. Надеется, что на земле. – Либби сейчас упадет, ты сможешь?..

– Уже работаю, – отвечает он, и в этот момент Либби разжимает пасть, выгибается, скребет лапами в воздухе, пытается задними зацепиться за бок лошади и падает – белый размытый силуэт как вспышка в небе.

Тони в последний раз второпях палит в Черного рыцаря, потому что у него репульсоры уже наготове, и ему необходимо сбросить заряд. Времени на то, чтобы проверить попал ли он, нет; Тони тут же отдает команду вырубать репульсоры на перчатках. Руки нужны свободными, сейчас начнется самое сложное.

Он взлетает по вихляющей дуге, мчится вперед, тянется, тянется…

И одной рукой хватает Либби за боевую обвязку…

Поймал…

И их тут же заносит в штопор, потому что Тони пытается замедлить падение девяностокилограммового волка, которого держит одной рукой, и у него нет никакого противовеса.

Когда ловишь Стива он, по крайней мере, тоже за тебя держится, обхватывает руками. Либби так не может. Все зависит от Тони. В голове бьется одна-единственная мысль: он уже видел, как умирает волк, и одного раза ему с лихвой хватит, боже, вдруг он ее уронит; ухватиться крепче у него никак не получается.

Несколько кошмарных секунд на дисплеях мигает сообщение о серьезной перегрузке, потом Тони умудряется вторую руку просунуть в еще одну петлю на спине обвязки и резко тормозит ботинками. Если они будут постоянно так делать, нужно переделывать обвязку, боже, только бы не пришлось.

Падение замедляется. Останавливается. Теперь они висят в воздухе. Либби понимает, что Тони делает – еще бы, она ведь умная – покорно висит на лямках своей упряжи и не вырывается, дает ему держать ее вес.

Ему хотелось бы ее слышать. Разумеется, он не может. Она не его.

Сердце набатом гремит в ушах.

– Поймал Либби, – говорит он, когда точно уверен, что крепко ее держит. Голос как чужой. – Куда доставить, Кэп?

– Прямо вниз, – раздается в ухе голос Стива. – Пожалуйста.

Над головой громко бухает – Мьельнир бьет по броне Рыцаря. Тор позаботится об остальном.

Тони приземляется с Либби на руках, он помнит, как это – держать волка, хотя не чувствует ничего через броню, осторожно ставит ее на землю; она тут же бежит к Стиву.

– Спасибо, – говорит Стив, улыбаясь во весь рот. Он тянется к ней, и вот уже Либби в его объятиях, прыгает на него, лижет ему лицо. – От нас обоих.

– Был очень рад помочь.

Улыбка Стива вдруг становится очень нежной, она – словно его подарок Тони.

– Эй, Шлемоголовый? А ты назвал ее «Либби».

Тони сглатывает ком.

– Ну, – говорит он, радуясь, что Стив не видит его лица, – это же ее имя, так?

Слишком поздно играть в равнодушие.

***

В окна глядит ясный день; Тони сидит на диване, Роуди – напротив, рядом с ним на подстилке клубком свернулся Превосходящий.

Роуди все крутит и крутит бокал в руках.

– Забористая штука. Спасибо, Тони.

Тони улыбается.

– Да на здоровье.

– И Превосходящий говорит, что замечательно проводит время, – неуверенно продолжает Роуди, словно сомневается, можно ли с Тони говорить о волках или не стоит, а если можно, то о чем именно. Проблема вовсе не в разговорах. Тони не знает, из-за чего срывается, но в прошлый раз ему пришлось извиниться и уйти, когда Превосходящий вместе с Либби убежали исследовать двор, по-дружески пихаясь и покусывая друг друга, совсем как Кеплер с другими волками. Превосходящий и Либби не в стае, не в постоянной стае, но у Кеплера постоянной стаи тоже не было. Их с Тони это устраивало.

Стив по-прежнему не знает.

– Что ж, отлично, – отвечает Тони, выдавливая из себя улыбку. – Ты же знаешь, вы можете заглядывать сюда чаще. Пользоваться всем.

– Может быть, как-нибудь еще заскочу, – Роуди наклоняется к нему, – но сегодня я с предложением.

Тони хмурится.

– Что за предложение? – Вряд ли что-то связанное с бизнесом, военные не стали бы обращаться через Роуди.

Роуди переводит взгляд на Превосходящего.

– Одна из наших лучших волчиц недавно ощенилась, и нескольких волчат из помета уже точно не берут для военной подготовки. У них хорошая родословная, Тони, лучшая в стране, в мире: у суки в предках волчий брат Вашингтона, а производителя привезли из Европы по обмену для освежения крови, представляешь, у него родословная восходит ко временам Вильгельма Завоевателя …

– Нет, – невыразительным тоном обрывает его Тони. – Это все неважно. Я… Я не могу.

Он не может повязаться с другим волком. Просто не может. Ему хотят дать волка из жалости? Потому что кому-то стало стыдно? В благодарность за какую-то очередную хрень, которую он им сделал? Он не станет менять бомбы на волков.

«Так ты потерял Кеплера», – шепчет голос в голове.

– Ты не можешь так дальше жить, – очень тихо говорит Роуди.

Тони одним глотком добивает полный стакан виски и не чувствует вкуса, только жжение в глотке.

– Я живу. Вот так вот живу.

– Да, живешь, – по-прежнему тихо соглашается Роуди, – но необязательно жить так.

***

Он отказывает Роуди и с головой уходит в работу. Спустя примерно две недели, он, весь поглощенный надвигающимися по нескольким проектам дедлайнам, идет по особняку с чашкой кофе в руке. Но не успевает далеко отойти от кофе-машины, как замечает кипу бумаг, поджидающую его на кухонном столе.

И вовсе это не его документы, точнее, не все. Тони, хмурясь, смотрит на нахально положенные поверх его стопки бумажки.

«Армия США. Форма В-55. Согласие на многократную вязку волка без изоляции».

Стойте-ка, какого черта?

Тони с нарастающим ужасом пробегает документы глазами. В армии зачастую никого не просят подписывать согласие на вязку – поступление на службу и волчьи узы уже означают согласие. Любой, кто повязан с волком, знает, на что идет. И сейчас все делается правильно и организованно: на время течки существуют изолированные помещения, за солдатами и волками ведется наблюдение; в соседней комнате всегда дежурит санитар. А если волчица не имеет постоянной пары, а военные хотят провести многократную вязку, то это происходит не одномоментно: между волками дается время на отдых и проводится обязательный медосмотр. У солдата есть возможность отказаться продолжать, если ему или ей это необходимо. В таком случае вязку останавливают и никто не задает никаких вопросов, никто никого не винит.

Тони сам через такое не проходил, потому что Кеплер был выбраковком, но прекрасно знает, как должна проводиться вязка. Естественно, если у тебя волчица-сестра, то тебя все равно трахнет тот, с чьим волком проводят случку – этого никак не обойти – но сейчас, благодаря накопленному за годы опыту, делается все возможное, чтобы уменьшить потенциальную травматичность волчьего гона.

А вот что во время многократной вязки абсолютно недопустимо, так это запереть восемь солдат и их волков в комнате с волчицей и ее братом, и дать им всем – и людям, и волкам – драться за какое-то сомнительное доминирование, а потом позволить всем в комнате отыметь невезучую пару, и все из-за какого-то ненормального придурка, свято верующего в теорию сохранения естественности. Да еб вашу мать!

Армейские никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не требуют от солдат согласия на групповой секс ради гона.

Но вот же она – аккуратная подпись Стива Роджерса на каждой странице, и он соглашается именно на это.

Бумаги в руках Тони трясутся.

Тони слышит чьи-то шаги, поднимает голову и видит Стива, он в футболке и джинсах, с влажными после душа волосами, и Тони не будет, нет, нет, нет, ни за что не будет, представлять его голым с восемью другими парнями во время гона. Господи, этого просто не может быть.

Стив улыбается.

– Привет, Тони, – его взгляд падает на бумаги, которые Тони сминает в кулаке, и его лицо светлеет. – А, хорошо, ты нашел согласие. Я собирался тебе сказать... Мстителям, в общем, кому-нибудь из вас… Мне нужно будет на несколько дней отлучиться. У Либби начнется течка в следующие две недели. Немного рано, но ветеринары предполагают, что, возможно, из-за льда у нее сбился цикл.

– Что, – говорит Тони, все еще пытаясь осознать происходящее, и понимает, что даже не закончил вопрос. – Я… Это что, какая-то шутка?

Стив недоуменно моргает.

– Я понимаю, тебе… ну, не по себе… рядом с волками, но думал, азы тебе известны. Армии нужны волчата. А у Либби – хорошая родословная, хотя сыворотка и не проявится у потомства.

– Но ты не можешь, – выдавливает Тони, все сильнее закипая, и трясет бумаги. – Ты что… Черт, так что, по-твоему, нормально?

Стив только пожимает плечами.

– Не скажу, что это будет самое веселое мероприятие в моей жизни, но … это же для Либби. Она хочет, а я хочу то, чего хочет она. Так все устроено. Это волчья страсть. Дело не во мне. – Он явно совсем растерялся. – Ты разве никогда не встречал солдат?

Тони знает, что такое волчья страсть. Да, он никогда не вязал Кеплера, но это не значит, что он ее не испытывал. Он как-то был на очередной военной базе, устраивал презентацию, а у волчицы одного из генералов именно в тот момент началась течка. Опыт вышел… запоминающимся. Обычное желание по сравнению с волчьим это как спаринговать со Стивом и получить прямехонько в морду ломом от супрезлодея, и – спасибо Крушителям – он, к сожалению, может сделать такое сравнение со знанием дела.

– Угу, – глухо говорит Тони, – но.

Он не может заставить себя договорить. Хочет сказать «мне другое не нравится».

У Стива вид делается расстроенным, он печально кривится, его глаза кажутся светлее, чем обычно, более влажными.

– Я думал, в будущем… Боже, Тони, ты же не думаешь обо мне хуже, потому что у меня волчица-сестра. Из-за того, что я ради нее делаю. – Он вздыхает. – Наверное, тем, у кого никогда не было волка, такое не понять.

«У меня был волк», – хочется сказать Тони.

Он судорожно вздыхает, овладевает собой и начинает еще раз:

– Проблема не в этом. Совсем не в этом.

– Тогда в чем, черт побери, дело? – огрызается Стив, и его голос звенит от злости.

– Да вот в этом! – орет в ответ Тони, сминая форму в кулаке. – Я не знаю, может быть, кто-то над тобой подшутил, но у нас двадцать первый век на дворе, мы тут не долбанные викинги, и многократные, блядь, вязки вообще не проводятся без изоляции! Я не знаю, может, это какой-то дебильный тест, может, они хотят выяснить скольких через тебя можно пропустить, потому что ты супер-солдат, а Либби – супер-волк, но так не делается, это опасно и, черт возьми, совсем не смешно, и ты эти бумажки подписывать не должен, они вообще не должны в природе существовать, тем более – попасть к тебе, дай мне пять минут, я кое-кому наберу и устрою чертову департаменту волкологии веселую жизнь…

Даже договорить не получается. Его трясет от бешенства – они такое хотят сделать со Стивом!..

У Стива отвисает челюсть.

– Так ты все же кое-что знаешь о волках, – негромко замечает он, опустив глаза. – Прости. Я… Я просто решил, что нет.

– Знаю, – глухо соглашается Тони. – Я много чего знаю о волках.

Стив не спрашивает, откуда.

– Но кое-чего ты не знаешь, – говорит Стив, и голос у него вдруг смягчается. – Лучше сядь. Давай я объясню.

Тони едва не падает в ближайшее кресло; Стив садится напротив и сует ему позабытую кружку с кофе. Как будто он о нем заботится. Кажется, будто в этом жесте Тони должен увидеть что-то еще, как будто он часть стаи, но он наверняка ошибся, просто наверняка, ведь у Тони нет волка.

– Так, – начинает Стив, – полагаю, ты немного встречал волчиц-матриархов.

– Всего несколько, – признает Тони. – Но не таких, как Либби.

Стив улыбается, кивает в ответ, давая понять, что благодарен за комплимент.

– Так вот. Стандартная процедура многократной вязки стандартна только для обычных волчиц. Матриархи… бывают разборчивыми. – Он замолкает. – Насколько подробно рассказывать?

– Насколько ты сам захочешь.

Настолько, чтобы знать, что с тобой все будет в порядке.

– Хорошо. – Стив сцепляет пальцы. – В армии стараются сделать так, чтобы волки не сбивались стихийно в стаи, чтобы избежать возможных противоречий с существующей цепочкой командования, и это одна из причин – помимо прочих – того, что нам троим в Захватчиках[7], тем, кто были людьми, дали именно волчиц. Но матриархи… они всегда стремятся верховодить. И если ты повязан с такой волчицей, и если ты… потянешь, то это желание возможно подавить и направить в нужное русло.

– Но не во время гона, – заканчивает за него Тони, начиная понимать.

– В точку, – кивает Стив. – Об этом стараются не распространяться, большинство повязанных с волками об этом даже не подозревают. Матриархи, настоящие матриархи, настолько редко встречаются, что информация об их особенностях всплывает в считанных случаях, да никто и не хочет, чтобы люди узнали, насколько малый у нас над ними контроль. В общем, во время гона… они хотят получить все и сразу, они не желают ждать. Они хотят знать, что за них дерутся.

Тони отпивает кофе. Горько.

– Это обязательно?

Стив кивает.

– Мы пробовали последовательные вязки, в ее первую течку. Некоторые волчицы нормально такое переносят. Но Либби нет. – Он морщится. – Хотя… нет, не совсем так: она могла бы нормально отреагировать, если бы не была связана со мной, но она… она с ума сходила от нетерпения, поэтому я тоже начал с ума сходить и тогда голыми руками выдрал из стены дверь изолятора.

– О.

– Угу. – Стив вздыхает. – В следующий раз мы решили меня привязать, но Либби это плохо восприняла.

Тони прямо таки может это представить.

– Не сомневаюсь.

– Вот такие дела. Ничего не изменится, если только у нее не появится постоянная пара, чего пока не случилось. С парой было бы проще, физически, эмоционально… хотя если посмотреть с практической стороны – то нет, ведь я Мститель, а ее пара одним из Мстителей не будет… в общем, как-то я этого не жду с замиранием сердца. Знаю, со стороны мой рассказ производит гнетущее впечатление, – добавляет Стив и снова морщится, – но пока для всех все проходило нормально. Может быть, пара переломов – максимум. Да и на мне все быстро заживает.

Они тебе устроят групповое изнасилование, думает Тони, но не может сказать этого вслух.

– С тобой все будет нормально?

– Конечно, – Стив слабо улыбается. – Все будет хорошо. Я ведь с Либби с сорокового, это уже не первый гон для меня. Не беспокойся обо мне, подумай лучше о будущих щенках.

Тони гоняет кружку из ладони в ладонь по столу.

– Странно, что они тебя не захотели ни с кем свести. Женить на какой-нибудь симпатичной девушке.

Стив улыбается шире, негромко смеется.

– Человеческая сыворотка тоже не передается детям. Да и вообще… – он осекается.

– Что? – Тони не знает, почему ему так хочется услышать ответ; он ждет, что Стив скажет, что без сыворотки он был заморышем, ничего больше, но Стив начинает как-то странно нервничать.

Прикусывает губу.

– Ну, я всегда был скроен под солдата. – Стив снова смеется, но как-то самоуничижительно. Тони уже сто лет ни от кого не слышал этот ужасный эвфемизм. – Друзья на эту тему подшучивали: ведь я был дохляком и в этом плане, конечно, для армии не подходил, но все же. – Он замолкает, ожидая ответа, а у Тони попросту отнялся язык. – Вы… у вас так больше не говорят?

Тони прикрывает рот руками. Капитан Америка – гей, да это же значит практически все его фантазии сбылись, потом смаргивает и понимает, о чем Стив его спрашивает.

– Э-э-э. Нет. Это… как бы объяснить…. Ну, в общем, в наше время это считается очень грубым. Тебе, наверное, лучше в таких выражениях на эту тему не говорить.

– О, – вид у Стива снова становится слегка обиженный.

– Ну да, – и Тони пускается в объяснения, потому что иначе просто выболтает все глупости, которые крутятся у него в голове, а об очень-очень многих из них Стиву знать совсем не нужно. – Сейчас люди – те, у кого волков нет – лучше понимают, что волчья страсть никак не связана с предпочтениями в постели, и к тому же есть женщины-солдаты с волчьими узами и… – Так, лучше притормозить, прежде чем в разговоре всплывет фраза «ситуационная гомосексуальность». – Если человек такой, это… это нормально, и мы теперь перестали, ну, вот так об этом говорить.

– Но тебя это не смущает? – уточняет Стив, и лицо у него при этом собранное и все еще нервное.

«Вот ни капельки. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько не смущает».

Тони улыбается.

– Нет, – отвечает он. – Нет, совсем нет. Нисколько.

Стив облегченно выдыхает.

– Спасибо.

– Да не за что, – отвечает Тони. Смотрит на помятые бумаги. – Прости… за недоразумение.

– Нет, все нормально, – говорит Стив. – Приятно, что ты обо мне беспокоишься.

Может быть, тут не простое беспокойство. Далеко не простое беспокойство.

***

Спустя неделю у Либби начинается течка. На рассвете ее и Стива забирают два сопровождающих офицера, быстро усаживают их в фургон; Тони стоит у окна и смотрит, как машина резко газует и отъезжает.

Без них он не может уснуть, слишком на взводе. Раз так, то, может быть, лучше поработать. Тони сбегает в мастерскую и где-то сорок восемь часов, не поднимая головы, работает над апгрейдами брони. С броней все просто. Все логично. Он может сосредоточиться только на уравнениях, чертежах, прототипах, графиках расчета энергомощности и не думать о том, как кто-то подомнет Стива под себя, заставит, использует Стива, Стива, которому не оставили права все это остановить…

Рука соскальзывает, и припой размазывается по всему столу. Тони негромко матерится.

Он отвлекается только когда понимает, что в дверях стоит Джарвис и зовет его по имени уже добрых три минуты.

– Сэр, – невозмутимо сообщает Джарвис, – Капитан Роджерс вернулся вместе с Либерти. Он подумал, что вы захотите знать.

Стив.

– Боже, конечно, – Тони вскакивает, пятерней приглаживает волосы. Одет он не ахти и наверняка перемазан в масле, но ему необходимо увидеть Стива и Либби немедленно. Он должен… он не знает, что должен. Должен убедиться, что они в порядке. – Где они?

– В гостиной, сэр.

– Спасибо, Джарвис, – говорит Тони и взлетает по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки.

Либби свернулась на подстилке в цветочек, рядом с ней сидит Стив. Когда Тони заходит, она поднимает голову, а Стив пытается встать и, не скрываясь, кривится, по лицу скользит гримаса боли.

– Нет-нет, – поспешно говорит Тони, протягивая к нему раскрытые руки. – Пожалуйста, Стив, не нужно из-за меня вставать, сиди.

Но Стив уже, в общем-то, встал, так что слишком поздно его отговаривать, и теперь смотрит на Тони, подозрительно щурясь.

– Ты вообще спал, пока нас не было?

– Э-э-э, – тянет Тони.

Стив упрямо выпячивает подбородок, и Тони замечает синяки на его челюсти, глубокие, иссиня-черные, и раз с его-то скоростью регенерации синяки до сих пор не сошли, то Тони даже представлять не хочется, на что они были похожи, когда их только наставили. Тони сам не понимает, как это происходит, но вдруг обнаруживает, что тянется к Стиву, спохватывается и замирает, не донеся пальцы на несколько дюймов до прикосновения – парень, которого только что оттрахали восемь человек, вряд ли хочет, чтобы кто-то его трогал.

– Черт, – говорит Тони и отдергивает руку. – Прости. Не подумал.

– Нет, – Стив, снимает перчатку, поднимает руку… черт, костяшки у него тоже сбиты… и сдергивает капюшон. Отстегивает горловину кольчуги, оттягивает ее вниз, чтобы Тони увидел шею. – Все нормально. Тебе можно.

Тони прикладывает свои пальцы к синякам – у кого-то руки больше, чем у него; а вот и следы от укусов, боже… Стива качает, он закрывает глаза, а когда открывает, кажется, будто он не с ним. Тони чувствует, как под пальцами разгоняется пульс.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Тони.

Стив кивает, но его взгляд устремлен в пространство.

– Врачи меня проверили. Серьезных травм нет.

– Не о том спрашивал, – говорит Тони, непроизвольно переходя на резкий тон, который обычно использует, когда он – Железный человек, когда командует, когда объявляет общий сбор.

– Прошло немного жестче, чем я ожидал, – Стив закрывает глаза. – Либби сразу отвергла одного волка, остальные его от нее оттащили, но его брат… он просто не захотел остановиться. Я сломал ему нос, но, кажется… – голос Стива дрожит. – Было очень много крови. Я подумал, что не рассчитал силу.

Типично для Стива: в первую очередь думать о других. Он прав, конечно – с его силой он мог бы здорово травмировать.

– Рад, что он серьезно не пострадал, – говорит Тони. – Ну а ты? Ты не пострадал?

Сердце у Тони бьется раза в три быстрее. Стив здесь, Стив вернулся, но почему-то Тони никак не может успокоиться.

Уголки губ Стива ползут вверх.

– В порядке, – говорит он. – Вот, смотри. – И через голову стягивает форменную рубашку. Тони хочет сказать ему перестать, это его тело, он не обязан… но какая-то его часть хочет видеть, знать, и он даже не может объяснить почему.

И вот, Стив стоит перед ним голый по пояс, как будто тут нет ничего такого. Самые глубокие кровоподтеки у него на шее, хотя на запястьях ему тоже наставили синяки шириной как раз в ладонь. Тони знает, что Стива никто бы не смог удержать, так что, видимо, это была какая-то игра в доминирование, которую Стив позволил. Когда накатывает волчья страсть такое возможно. На бедрах у него тоже синяки, примерно там, где Тони и ожидал их увидеть, уходят под пояс штанов. Но вроде бы ничего серьезного, переломов тоже нет, только синяки. Тони выдыхает.

– Окей, – немного смущенно говорит он, потому что Стиву не обязательно было ничего такого делать ради него. – Окей. Хорошо. А в голове как, порядок?

Небольшая пауза, потом Стив кивает.

– Нормально.

Тони на него внимательно смотрит.

– Я просто… – Стив переступает с ноги на ногу, и, кажется, начинает краснеть. С чего бы парню после групповухи краснеть? – Э-м-м... там были две… дамы. Женщины-солдаты.

– Да? – переспрашивает Тони, не понимая. – Сейчас женщин в армии много.

– Я никогда... – бормочет Стив. – Ну, с девушкой. А у одной из них, у нее был… – он делает невнятный жест, абсолютно безуспешно пытаясь объяснить слово «страпон», не произнося само слово. – Но было… Ну, неплохо, с ними обеими, просто… неожиданно. По-другому.

– Что ж, поздравляю, – говорит Тони, потому что ему кажется, что нужно что-то сказать. – Наверное, странно получить первый опыт во время гона.

Стив пожимает плечами.

– Как и первый опыт с мужчиной. Тогда тоже было неплохо. – Он смотрит Тони в глаза и грустно улыбается. – Что? Я как-то не пользовался популярностью до сыворотки.

Я бы пригласил тебя на свидание, думает Тони, и на минуту мучительно завидует всем, кто оставили на Стиве синяки. Всем, кому Стив позволил так к себе прикасаться. И вместе с тем, он отлично понимает, насколько грязно такому завидовать, потому что если бы не Либби, Стив бы ничего такого даже не захотел.

– Я не хотел совать нос не в свое дело, – говорит Тони, хотя это не совсем правда. – Ты не обязан был мне рассказывать или показывать… вообще делать что-то, что тебе неприятно. Прости.

– Я в норме, – повторяет Стив и берет Тони за запястье. – И все правильно: конечно же ты должен знать. Ты часть стаи. Ты хочешь убедиться, что мы в порядке. Я понимаю.

Тони резко вздергивает голову.

– У меня нет волка.

Он не может быть в стае. Не может. Но так хочет.

– Это не значит, что ты не в стае, – возражает Стив, как будто все так просто. А потом коротко улыбается. – Не значит, что мы не можем о тебе заботится, или ты – о нас. Посиди с нами немного? Пожалуйста.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Тони и садится. Стив осторожно опускается обратно на диван рядом с Тони, перегибается через подлокотник и кладет руку на светлую спину Либби. Тони думает, что Стив, наверное, не хочет сейчас оставаться один. Он его не винит.

Тони так устал быть один.

Либби виляет хвостом. Тони думает, что она, кажется, одобряет.

***

Дни становятся короче и холоднее, и не успевает Тони оглянуться, приготовиться, как его настигает десятое декабря.

Год после Афганистана. Год после всего. Год после Кеплера.

Никого из Мстителей в особняке нет. В последнее время постоянно тут живут только Стив и Либби, а они до завтра уехали в Вашингтон по каким-то армейским делам. Тони слишком радовался тому, насколько удачно выпали даты их отсутствия, так что совершенно упустил, зачем они поехали, хотя Стив ему и говорил.

Джарвису этим утром он дал выходной.

Тони не работал. Один раз звякнул телефон, но он не стал отвечать. Поглощенный своим горем он весь день как в тумане бродил по особняку. Сейчас ночь.

Он хотел посмотреть оставшиеся у него фотографии, где они вместе с Кеплером, но так и не сумел заставить себя их достать.

Он думает о том, чтобы сжечь фотографии.

Тони сидит на кухне с бутылкой лучшего своего виски и пьет уже… он уже сам не знает сколько. Он просто хочет, чтобы боль отлегла от сердца, но даже напиться не может. Тони понимает, что делает только хуже, но он это заслужил. Кеплер умер из-за него.

– Я скучаю по тебе, – хрипит он, язык заплетается. Ему так плохо.

«Не сдавайся». Последние слова Кеплера. Хочется сдаться. Год прошел. Разве этого мало? Сколько еще ему держаться? У него… у него есть Мстители… у него есть Сти… нет, нет, Стива у него нет. Нельзя так думать.

Он вливает в себя еще виски.

Кажется, плачет.

В коридоре слышны шаги. Шаги, а потом стук когтей по деревянному полу. Господи, только не это.

– Тони, – окликает Стив. Его же не должно здесь быть, а Тони слишком, слишком пьяный, чтобы обсуждать, чем он тут занимается. – Тони, ты тут? – В голос Стива прокрадывается беспокойство. – Ты получил мое сообщение?

Он заходит в кухню, Либби – за ним по пятам, видит Тони с бутылкой, и его глаза широко распахиваются, но он ничего не говорит. На нем гражданская одежда, симпатичная рубашка и брюки; наверное, встреча была инкогнито.

– Тебя тут не должно быть до завтра, – брякает Тони. Больше ничего на ум не приходит.

Стив подходит ближе, садится рядом, и Тони так хотел бы протянуть руку, прикоснуться к нему, но не может, не может.

– Я отправил тебе сообщение, – поясняет Стив, и тогда Тони вспоминает, что телефон и правда звонил. – Завтрашнюю встречу отменили, так что мы вернулись сегодня на поезде. Думал, мы успеем поужинать вместе, но вижу, ты начал веселиться без нас. – Он говорит очень спокойно. Не осуждает, и черт его возьми, Тони хочется, чтобы Стив осуждал. Хочется давить и давить, пока он его не продавит, пока Стив не сорвется, не перестанет, черт его возьми, быть таким добреньким. Никто не может взаправду так хорошо к нему относиться. Не по-настоящему.

Тони машет в его сторону бутылкой, встряхивая виски.

– Будешь?

Стив качает головой.

– Только зазря потратишь.

Тони вспоминает про его метаболизм.

– Ты вообще напиться можешь?

– В некотором роде, – Стив пожимает плечами. – Мне, наверное, пришлось бы выпить всю бутылку за раз, чтобы хоть что-то почувствовать, но если тебе нужна компания…

– А может быть и не нужна, – с горечью бросает Тони; может быть, так он оттолкнет Стива. Если сумеет уколоть побольнее. Может быть, всех оттолкнет, ведь единственное существо, которое любило его, никогда не вернется.

– Может и не нужна, – соглашается Стив, – но мне кажется, ты не пил бы на кухне, если бы не хотел компании.

Тони знает, какими словами называют тех, кто пьет в одиночестве, запершись в своей комнате, но его стопорит, когда он пытается примерить их на себя.

– Может быть, – повторяет он. Слова эхом стучат в пустой голове, как будто он, завязнув в своем горе, как в трясине, не может придумать ничего другого.

– Да уж, ну и праздник ты тут закатил, – негромко замечает Стив. – Есть повод?

– Это не праздник, – отвечает Тони, не успев себя одернуть, – это поминки. – Он резко выдыхает. – Годовщина.

– О, – говорит Стив, снова очень, очень нерешительно. Как будто думает, Тони хрустальный. Как будто думает, Тони сломается. Слишком поздно ему об этом волноваться, Тони сломался ровно год назад.

– Твои… Я прочел в газете, что твои родители умерли. Сегодня… сегодня тот день?

Тони едва не смеется: оплакивать чертова папочку? Да это последнее, о чем он сейчас мог бы подумать. И почему-то все его чувства рвутся наружу, хотят вылиться в слова.

– Нет, – отвечает он. – Это случилось… это в марте. Сегодня год, как меня взяли в плен в Афганистане.

– Прости, – говорит Стив, и Тони знает, что это – всего лишь бессмысленная вежливость, Стив, скорее всего, даже виноватым себя не чувствует, с чего бы? – ведь благодаря Афганистану Стив получил Железного человека. Тони бы отдал все и Железного человека в придачу, лишь бы вернуть Кеплера. Вот только торговаться не с кем.

Стиву еще не поздно сбежать, поэтому он должен знать правду. Что Тони сломался.

Он смаргивает слезы и смотрит Стиву прямо в лицо.

– Они убили моего брата-волка, – говорит он. – Они схватили нас и казнили его у меня на глазах.

Стив белеет, как полотно, и сидит, приоткрыв рот от неожиданности. Либби рядом с ним сочувственно подвывает.

– О боже, – шепчет он. – Боже, Тони. Я не знал.

– Я и не хотел, чтобы ты знал, – Тони подливает себе еще и передает бутылку Стиву. Стив не пьет. Тони все равно делает глоток, хотя ему кажется, что у него вот-вот горло перехватит так, что он дышать не сможет.

Лицо у Стива несчастное.

– Я думал… думал, ты избегаешь Либби, потому что боишься волков.

– Неа. – В горле ком. Перед глазами все расплывается. – Не так уж и боюсь.

– Сказал, что ты… что ты не поймешь, потому что у тебя никогда не было волка, – раздавленным голосом продолжает Стив. – Прости… пожалуйста, прости, если из-за меня…

Тони машет неверной рукой.

– Да не переживай ты так.

Стив долго на него смотрит, а потом пьет прямо из горла. Похоже, вечер окончательно катится ко всем чертям.

Стив ставит бутылку и просто… продолжает смотреть. Теперь на его губах мягкая улыбка. Тоже неуверенная, но... это не жалость, которой боялся Тони.

– Расскажешь мне о нем? – тихонько говорит он. Просит.

– Что?

– Расскажи о нем, – повторяет Стив. – Сегодня годовщина. Мы вспоминаем его жизнь, так?

Сначала Тони не хочет ничего говорить, кажется, будто между ним и словами высоченная дамба, запершая все чувства. Он отпивает еще виски.

– Его звали Кеплер, – начинает Тони, и на глаза наворачиваются слезы. – Ну, знаешь, как ученого. Я, вообще-то, хотел назвать его в честь волка короля Артура пока его не увидел, но как увидел – сразу понял, что это имя совсем ему не подходит. А его нюхо-имя было петрикор – кажется, это так называется. Запах земли после дождя.

– Хорошее имя, – тихо соглашается Стив. – И хороший запах. Мне всегда было немного жаль солдат, у которых волки-братья были от какой-нибудь из фронтовых волчиц, которые им всем через одного давали нюхо-имя «грязь».

Тони ухмыляется, слабая улыбка, но хотя бы что-то.

– Сейчас в ходу «песок». – Ему хочется спросить, какое у Либби нюхо-имя. И у Стива. Но даже если узнает, он не сможет их по-настоящему почувствовать и только расстроится. Еще сильнее.

– Как он выглядел? – Стив спрашивает искренне, по-доброму. Как будто и вправду хочет знать. Может быть, действительно хочет.

– Меньше, чем этот твой пони-переросток, нацепивший волчью шкуру, – говорит Тони, потому что даже когда у него срывает последние фильтры, длинный язык все равно остается при нем. – Серо-коричневый. Он… а, я же могу тебе показать.

Планшет как раз под рукой, потому что Тони не озаботился за собой прибрать, он включает его, находит одно из своих фото с Кеплером. Он не смотрел на фотографии год. Снимок, который он открыл, сделан около трех лет назад, до того, как все случилось, еще даже до того, как умерли родители. На фотографии осень, он на волчьих угодьях за городом, стоит на коленях в груде опавших листьев, а Кеплер сидит рядом. Он обнимает Кеплера поперек спины и улыбается в камеру. Кеплер тоже улыбается на волчий манер, сидит, распахнув пасть и навострив уши, и глаза у него живые и яркие.

Один взгляд на фото как пуля в сердце.

– Он был великолепный, – Стив говорит так, будто констатирует очевидное. Как будто такое можно измерить. – Какой экстерьер! И пропорции. Его, наверное, специально выводили для разведки, тайных операций, для чего-то такого. – Потом смысл сказанного, кажется, начинает до него доходить, и Стив удивленно моргает. – Но ты же не служил никогда. Или служил?

Тони качает головой.

– Нет, но у «СИ» много контрактов с военными. И раньше тоже было. Отец, – о нет, он сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы говорить об отце, – считал, что важным шишкам я буду казаться… надежнее… если у меня будет волк.

«Надежнее»… Сколько всего за этим словом: годы брошенных походя разочарованных взглядов, оценивающих и осуждающих, и все равно, раз за разом Тони оказывался недостаточно хорош. Годы оскорблений, разговоров на повышенных тонах, расплескавшегося спиртного и заплетающихся слов, годы засевшего глубоко внутри понимания, что, несмотря ни на что, Тони никогда не будет достаточно хорош. Он закрывает глаза.

– Эй, – тихонько окликает Стив. – Не надо.

Тони открывает глаза, не понимая.

– Что не надо?

– Не надо уходить в себя, – поясняет Стив. – Хорошо тебе от этого не будет. Останься со мной. Расскажи мне о Кеплере.

Тони ставит стакан и отодвигается от стола, складывает руки на коленях.

– Что ты хочешь о нем узнать?

– Что-нибудь. Все. – Рука Стива лежит на холке Либби, но другую руку он открытым жестом поворачивает ладонью вверх, прося. – Каким он был. Что вы с ним делали. Я не очень представляю, что делают волки не на войне.

Тони слабо улыбается.

– Он был выбраковок; не мог выполнять задания, для которых требовалась серьезная физическая нагрузка, и из-за сердца ему приходилось постоянно принимать лекарства. Так что он был не такой активный, как Либби, но все равно мы с ним здорово носились. Охотились за городом – для этого я и купил там землю. Мы с ним… мы выросли вместе. Мне было почти четырнадцать, когда мне его подарили. Брал его с собой везде, на вечеринки, ну и вообще. Он, наверное, научился всему, что и я, на инженерном факультете – лежал у меня в ногах на всех семинарах в Массачусетском технологическом. Думаю, он и вправду что-то выучил на свой лад. – Тони пожимает плечами. – Волки, сам понимаешь. Я, кроме оружия, еще спроектировал несколько вариантов волчьей обвязки, он был моей моделью, да и когда я над обвязкой не работал, он составлял мне компанию в мастерской. – И на последних словах, словах, которые Тони действительно хочет сказать, горло у него перехватывает. – Я его любил. А он – любил меня.

Потому что в итоге только это и важно, ведь так? Кеплер любил его. А больше никто. Не так.

Тони снова начинает рыдать.

Закрывает глаза. Не чувствует ничего. Нет, не так, неправильно, он чувствует все, чувствует слишком много всего, но ничего – в своем разуме, там, где это важнее всего, где он всегда будет один. Там по-прежнему открытая воспаленная рана. Она так и не затянулась.

Сбоку что-то звякает, глухо стукает, по полу перестукивают когти… и потом под его бессильно опущенными ладонями оказывается мех. Тони открывает глаза – перед ним сидит Либби. Кладет передние лапы ему на колени и привстает, опираясь на него, смотрит ему прямо в лицо яркими золотыми глазами.

– Нет, – убито говорит Тони. – Нет, нет, нет, ты не можешь.

Он не заслужил.

– Ш-ш, – тихо, успокаивающе шепчет Стив. – Она тебя тоже любит, ты же знаешь. Ты наша стая.

– Не могу, – пытается объяснить Тони, только сам не понимает, чего же не может. Справится со всем этим. Хоть с чем-то.

– Я знаю, ты не хотел рассказывать нам, – продолжает Стив, и голос у него по-прежнему низкий, размеренный, как набегающие волны. – Я знаю, что у тебя… есть гордость. Я понимаю. Но тебе больно, Тони. Позволь нам помочь. Мы здесь ради тебя.

Тони знает, что в теории общение с волками должно помочь. Знает, что Стив это знает; черт, да обучение тому, как пережить смерть волка, входит в стандартный курс подготовки солдат уже, по меньшей мере, несколько веков, потому что на войне волки тоже погибают. Стив и Либби, наверное, точно знают, что для него нужно сделать. Но он… не может. Они ему слишком дороги, не нужно им соприкасаться с той мерзостью, которую он в себе носит.

– Пожалуйста, – с мукой просит Стив, Либби вторит ему, подвывая высоким звонким голосом, и тогда Тони понимает, что причиняет боль им обоим, потому что каким бы он ни был, он все равно им не безразличен.

Что-то внутри у него ломается, и он запускает пальцы в белый мех Либби, в мягкий подшерсток. Он не чувствует ее присутствия в своем разуме, но она теплая, такая теплая, правильной температуры, теплее человека. Он опускает голову, утыкается лицом в шерсть у нее на шее. Она пахнет правильно, волком, пусть он никогда и не узнает, как она пахнет через волчьи узы. И он плачет, по-настоящему, тяжелые, мучительные, стыдные рыдания разрывают грудь так сильно, что он вздрагивает всем телом, он плачет, как никогда не позволял себе плакать раньше.

До чего стыдно, проносится в голове. Стив сидит напротив, смотрит, как он тут ревет, как мальчишка, и размазывает сопли по его сестре. Господи, что Стив о нем подумает?

Рука Стива ложится ему на спину, между лопаток, гладит кругами. Кажется, будто Стив и его волчица вдвоем его обнимают, и в этом есть что-то такое, очень правильное, именно то, чего ему не хватало.

– Ш-ш, – шепчет Стив. – Ш-ш, все хорошо. С тобой все хорошо. Мы рядом.

Он не очень помнит, что Стив говорит потом, не все слышит за своими всхлипываниями. Да слова не так уж и важны. Голос у Стива по-прежнему мягкий, успокаивающий, он все гладит и гладит Тони по спине и говорит, а Тони плачет, сжимает Либби крепче, и Либби не отодвигается. Он как будто снова вскрывает рану, которая никак не могла зажить, дает ей наконец отболеть.

Он не знает, сколько они так сидят. Потерял счет времени. Кажется, прошли часы, но на деле едва ли больше нескольких минут. Если бы только они сидели так часы. Он не хочет, чтобы Стив и Либби ушли. Но все всегда уходят, рано или поздно.

В конце концов, когда слез не остается, он поднимает голову и отпускает Либби. Она не отходит.

– Э-м-м… – мычит Тони. Лицо у него красное и перепачканное. – Я ужасный человек. Простите. – Внутри пусто, какая-то странная дыра, будто никаких эмоций больше не осталось.

Стив смотрит ему в глаза.

– Ты вовсе не ужасный, Тони, – тихо, с твердой убежденностью говорит он. А потом едва заметно улыбается. – Но лицо, наверное, лучше вытереть. Подожди секунду.

Стив встает, а Либби остается, значит, Стив ненадолго ушел. Где-то в другой комнате включается вода, потом Стив возвращается с влажным полотенцем, останавливается у раковины и наливает воды в стакан.

Наверное, он должен чувствовать себя униженным, отстраненно думает Тони, но на это просто нет сил, так что он послушно вытирает лицо – прохладное полотенце приятно остужает кожу – и залпом выпивает воду.

– Спасибо, – сипит он. Горло саднит.

– Обращайся, – Стив больше не садится, протягивает Тони руку. – Давай, Шлемоголовый. Поздно уже. Уложим тебя баиньки. Идти можешь?

Баиньки. Баиньки это хорошо… как же он устал… но его постель холодная и пустая, он ее ненавидит, не может нормально спать после смерти Кеплера и не знает, как об этом рассказать Стиву. Нельзя такое рассказывать Стиву.

– Могу, – вместо всего этого говорит Тони, ведь именно об этом спросил Стив.

Он, пошатываясь, поднимается, ноги его не очень твердо держат, но помощь ему все же не требуется; они выходят из кухни, проходят по коридору и поднимаются по лестнице – все вместе. Идут они, наверное, немного медленнее, чем обычно, а Тони немного сильнее, чем обычно, наваливается на перила, но это не считается – на ногах же он стоит.

Они останавливаются перед его дверью, и Тони знает, что здесь должен с ними попрощаться.

– Ну, – начинает он. – Кхм... Что ж, увидимся завтра вечером, на общей встрече...

И, остолбенев от изумления, смотрит, как Стив кладет ладонь на ручку, открывает дверь его комнаты, потом берет Тони за запястье и тянет внутрь, за собой. Стив вместе с ним в его комнате, как-то невпопад думает Тони. Либби идет за ними. Стив оглядывается на нее и одобрительно кивает – так он смотрит на Мстителей, когда они успешно выполняют задание – а потом закрывает за ними дверь.

Глаза у Стива широко распахнутые и, в полумраке спальни, пронзительно голубые.

– Тони, если ты хоть на мгновение подумал, будто мы тебя оставим одного, то ты очень ошибался.

– Я… – запинается Тони, и все слова застревают у него в горле, потому что он хочет одновременно сказать и «да», и «ты не обязан», но ведь Стив обещает, что не уйдет, а этого Тони хочет больше всего на свете.

Стив, похоже, замечает его внутренние метания и немного сбавляет обороты.

– Ну, то есть… если ты совсем не хочешь, чтобы мы остались, ты в своем праве, но есть одно «но»: так поступают, чтобы помочь справиться с потерей волка, и мне очень жаль, что никто до сих пор… – он осекается. – Мы можем помочь. Я хотел бы с тобой остаться, если ты позволишь. Если ты хочешь.

– Хочу, – соглашается Тони, больше ничего не может из себя выдавить и пытается улыбнуться.

Стив улыбается в ответ.

– Вот и хорошо, – говорит он. – Значит, мы остаемся. В чем ты спишь? Я принесу. – Он оглядывает комнату. – О, отлично, в твоей кровати мы все трое поместимся, вот и славно.

Либби запрыгивает на постель, перебирается к противоположному краю и укладывается у изголовья, чуть ниже подушки. Вывалив язык на бок, глядит на них яркими глазами. Тони хотел бы знать, о чем они со Стивом беседуют, потому что Стив смотрит на нее и улыбается, как будто она что-то сказала.

– Она говорит, это будет ее подушка, – передает ему Стив. И начинает расстегивать рубашку.

Тони моргает, онемев, он столько всего хочет спросить о том, что сейчас будет, что не знает с чего начать, и к тому же он такой пьяный – точно все скажет не так. «Ну ничего себе стриптиз!» – вертится на языке, но он сдерживается. Стив его хочет? Почему Стив раздевается? Это что, значит, будет секс? Может да, а может нет. А если Стив его при этом не хочет, значит, все плохо? Момент сейчас настолько неподходящий, и Тони все совсем не так себе представлял, он ну вот совсем не в форме для этого дела, у него, скорее всего, даже не встанет, да и Стив не такой, не будет он с ним спать, раз Тони пьян в стельку. Ну а если это его единственный шанс?..

– Расслабься, – говорит Стив. Он снимает рубашку и берется за ремень. – Мы… я не буду с тобой спать. То есть буду, но не в том смысле. – Лицо Тони, дурацкое пьяное лицо, видимо, его выдало, потому что Стив останавливается, держась за ремень, и его взгляд смягчается. – Давай отложим этот разговор, ладно? Это не значит, что я не… – он осекается. – В любом случае, сейчас ничего не будет.

– Ладно, – послушно соглашается Тони и отворачивается к ближайшему ящику за пижамой, комкает ее в кулаке и уходит в ванную переодеться и почистить зубы. Привычные действия. Ему стоит ими обзавестись. Секса не будет, думает он, глядя на себя в зеркало, еще раз плещет водой в лицо. Ну и пускай, все нормально. Стив бы не стал. Конечно бы не стал. Тони ведь сейчас не в себе, да и когда трезвый – тоже. А сейчас он совсем не трезвый.

Когда он выходит, то обнаруживает, что Стив сидит на краю кровати, раздевшись до трусов. Тони бы оценил зрелище, но ему слишком муторно из-за того, что между ними происходит.

Стив снова улыбается и похлопывает ладонью по кровати рядом с собой, Тони настораживается и стоит где стоял. Он не понимает, что происходит: Стив сказал, что секса не будет, но Стив хочет, чтобы он сел рядом, и Тони совсем запутался. Стив не стал бы с ним играть в игры, правильно?

– Что… – начинает Тони, но даже вопрос сформулировать не получается.

– Все хорошо, – говорит Стив, – Мне несложно. Я просто делаю то, что сделала бы для тебя стая. Что должны были для тебя сделать. Ты ведь понимаешь, да? Уверен, ты раньше уже так делал. Не могу поверить, что тебе не помогли, когда ты вернулся без волка.

Что делал? Почему Стив решил, будто он все об этом знает?

– Не делал, – выдавливает Тони. – Никогда. Мы с Кеплером были только вдвоем. С другим волками мы иногда встречались, – добавляет он, потому что Стив смотрит на него с ужасом и бледнеет до зелени, – но мы никогда... Ну, не нашли себе постоянную стаю.

– Господи Иисусе, – тихо шепчет Стив, и, кажется, тут же злится на себя за то, что помянул имя божье всуе. Он на мгновение прикрывает глаза, снова открывает. – Как вообще можно… черт, как ты вообще пережил этот год?

«С трудом», – хочет сказать Тони, но вместо этого слабо улыбается.

– Справился.

Он мог бы попросить Роуди. Он уверен, Роуди бы помог. Он не мог попросить Роуди. Черт, да что же с ним не так.

– Так, – в голосе Стива прорезаются командные нотки Капитана Америка. Как ни странно, это успокаивает. Стив знает, что ему нужно. – Что мы делаем. В общем-то, ничего сложного, не знаю, может, сейчас стали делать как-то по-умному, но меня учили так. Все очень просто: необходим физический контакт. Мы просто прикасаемся друг к другу как можно больше, насколько тебе будет удобно. Ментально стаю ты не почувствуешь, но все равно тебе это пойдет на пользу. Как с Либби, когда ты ее обнял и тебе, должно быть, стало немного легче. Лучше, если бы стая была больше, но… – он дергает плечом, – у тебя только я и Либби. Мы все сделаем. Главное, чтобы ты нам доверял. Это самое важное.

– Я вам доверяю. – Ну, разумеется, как иначе?

Стив опять улыбается.

– Хорошо. Ты, скорее всего, заснешь, это тоже нормально. Я даже надеюсь, что так и случится. Не нужно стараться не заснуть.

Тони кивает.

– Хорошо, согласен.

Стив похлопывает по матрасу; Либби смотрит на них обоих.

– Ну так иди сюда, – приглашает он. – Укладывайся, как удобно, только хвост не придави, она этого не любит.

– Не придавлю, – Тони откидывает одеяло, ложится посередине кровати и укрывается. Секунду неловко помедлив, он поворачивается на бок и обнимает Либби поперек живота – если она позволит, он сможет уткнуться лицом ей в спину. Она теплая и от нее пахнет волком, как и должно пахнуть в его кровати. – Так нормально?

– Она говорит «да», – голос у Стива немного отстраненный, как обычно бывает, когда человек передает слова своего волка другим. – Говорит, ей вполне неплохо. Можно к вам?

 – Давай.

Хотя Стив предупреждал о том, что необходим физический контакт, все равно его прикосновение становится для Тони небольшим потрясением; Стив ложится на бок за Тони, их тела совпадают друг с другом идеально. Стив прижимается теплой грудью к спине Тони, и Тони чувствует все его тело, грудь, бедра, ноги, всего целиком.

Он непроизвольно напрягается – кто-то у него за спиной! – и на секунду забывает, кто это. Он ни с кем не спал больше года, да и раньше на ночь обычно никто не задерживался.

– Эй, – шепчет Стив, и его голос, его дыхание горячо проходится по шее. – Эй, успокойся. Это я. Я больше ничего не сделаю, хорошо? Мы просто полежим вот так. Ты не против?

Почему он так заботлив, недоумевает Тони. Почему ему не все равно? А потом думает о том, что же, черт возьми, можно сказать о нем самом, раз он считает нормальным, что человек, оказавшийся с ним в одной постели, будет вести себя иначе, чем Стив.

Вдох. Выдох. Расслабиться.

– Все хорошо. Просто замечательно, – голос кажется чужим. Умиротворенным. Может быть, он счастлив. Он, в общем-то, не помнит, как это бывает.

– Хорошо. И небольшая поправка: можно положить на тебя руку? – Кажется, Стиву немного неловко. – Прости, мне надо куда-то ее деть, ничего такого.

– Не вопрос, – говорит Тони и почему-то не может удержаться, и слова льются из него потоком. – Все хорошо. Руку тоже можно. Мне бы хотелось, правда, хотелось бы. – Господи, похоже, он действительно вымотался.

– Хорошо, – говорит Стив. – Спасибо.

Рука Стива, как обруч, смыкается поперек груди. Стив теплый и сильный, и Тони просто расслабляется и греется в ощущениях. Его обнимают. Стив рядом, и Либби тоже, и они никуда не уйдут. Они обещали. Мех под пальцами мягкий, рукой Тони чувствует дыхание Либби. Он часто лежал в обнимку с Кеплером, вот как сейчас. Тело помнит.

Стив прижимается лбом к его плечу, шее, там, где он беззащитнее всего, но Тони не может представить ничего лучше. Стив никогда его не обидит. Стив о нем забоится. Либби о нем заботится.

Глупо думать, будто ему нужна забота. Он взрослый человек. Он глава компании из списка «Fortune». Он, мать его, супер-герой. Но лежать с ними так приятно. Так приятно принять их помощь. Он не чувствует себя слабым. Он будто помогает им в ответ, как будто им это нужно не меньше, чем ему.

И если ему это нравится, ведь ничего страшного? Они не осудят. Так и должно быть. Так правильно. Волк и человек, которому он доверяет свою жизнь, рядом, они его защищают. Он в безопасности. Они все в безопасности.

Это и значит быть частью стаи, понимает он.

Кепелер был бы в восторге, думает Тони. Ему почти не больно.

***

Он просыпается, как заснул: уткнувшись лицом в шерсть Либби, и улыбается. Голова, разумеется, болит, но в чем-то ему стало лучше. Он чувствует себя отдохнувшим. Слез нет. Он почти рад новому дню. Открыв глаза, он замечает, что просачивающийся по краям занавесок свет ярче, чем обычно, и недоуменно моргает. Они ведь не под утро легли, а сам Тони так поздно не встает, он теперь почти не спит.

– Сейчас восемь, – говорит у него за спиной Стив. Голос рокочет, отдается по коже. – Мы с Либби обычно гораздо раньше выходим на пробежку, но тебе нужно было поспать. Твой… э-э-э, кажется, это был телефон… писал, что в десять у тебя встреча в «Старк Индастриз».

– Как, уже восемь? – не веря, переспрашивает Тони и пытается вспомнить, сколько было времени, когда он начал пить. – Сколько я проспал?

– Почти девять часов. – Стив как будто перед ним извиняется. – Слишком мало? Ты обычно дольше спишь?

– Я так долго не спал весь год. – Тони так благодарен, что готов разрыдаться. Готов расцеловать Стива. Хотя он и вправду готов его поцеловать.

«Пожалуйста, давай повторим, – хочет попросить он. – Пожалуйста, приходи и сегодня ночью тоже. Пожалуйста, не уходи. С тобой намного лучше».

Но, конечно же, он не может. Не может клянчить внимание.

– Здорово, – жизнерадостно откликается Стив, и когда Тони переворачивается, то видит, что он, оказывается, широко улыбается. – Рад, что мы смогли помочь.

Стив садится и начинает одеваться; Тони гадает, собирается ли он позориться и пройти через весь коридор среди бела дня. Хотя никого из Мстителей нет, никто не увидит. Что ж, хорошо, потому что объясниться было бы непросто.

– Так как, увидимся на общей встрече? – решается Тони, когда Стив, надев штаны, начинает застегивать рубашку.

Стив застегивается до конца, беспокойно мнет рубашку пальцами, Тони не понимает, из-за чего он, черт возьми, так разнервничался.

– Да, конечно, – говорит Стив. – А тебе нужно прямо сейчас идти? Я тут подумал… Я обалденно готовлю омлет, если ты, конечно, хочешь. Если поешь, тебе станет лучше.

Ох. Тони последние мозги вышибает волна обожания. Стив уже лучше, чем три четверти людей, с которыми Тони переспать таки успел, и это, пожалуй, самое замечательное его утро после совместной ночи, а ведь он со Стивом даже не переспал. Наверное, у него стандарты какие-то заниженные.

– Хочу, – говорит Тони. – Если я тебя не обременю.

Стив улыбается.

– Тони, если это для тебя, то это никакая не обуза.

***

И Стив готовит ему омлет… Кстати, он не хвастал – омлет и правда восхитительный. Последний кусочек Тони скармливает Либби и уезжает в «Старк Индастриз». Пеппер все заседание совета директоров то и дело на него косится, словно у него с лицом что-то не то. А Тони… чувствует себя по-настоящему хорошо. В голове прояснилось. Он сконцентрирован, как будто выпил несколько чашек кофе подряд, только без взвинченности. Он чувствует себя… собой. Что у него все под контролем. Что он знает, зачем здесь. Он, не колеблясь, дает добро нескольким проектам и с гордостью демонстрирует последний прототип волчьей экипировки, над которой работает. Он не планировал ничего показывать, но, черт, а почему бы и нет? Он свое дело знает.

Когда члены совета расходятся, и в комнате остаются только он и Пеппер, Тони охлопывает себя по щекам.

– Давай, выкладывай. Что у меня с лицом?

– Ничего, – она тут же отводит глаза. – Ты просто улыбаешься все утро. Это здорово.

Может быть, таким и бывает счастье. Может быть, таким и должен быть хороший день.

***

Он, конечно, не сидит весь день, вырисовывая свои и Стива инициалы в обрамлении сердечек, но результат примерно тот же; хотя при всем при том он на удивление много всего успевает сделать, но за обедом – у него даже проснулся аппетит! – жадно проглотив сэндвич, Тони раскручивается в кресле, откинувшись на подголовник, и думает о прошлой ночи, о том, как ему стало хорошо и спокойно, о том, как теперь попросить Стива повторить и не показать свою бесконечную слабость. Одно дело, что ему понравилось, это нормально, но он не хочет попасть в зависимость. Он знает, что не может рассчитывать на то, что человек… или волк… будут всегда рядом в трудную минуту. Он выучил свой урок. Он вечно будет скучать по Кеплеру.

И все равно стоит только подумать о Стиве и Либби, как накатывает невероятное счастье. Как будто это любовь или что-то такое.

По пути домой он заезжает в зоомагазин, специализирующийся на товарах для волков, где сто лет не показывался, и закупает огромный пакет с любимыми вкусняшками Либби. Почему бы и нет.

Он оставляет пакет внизу, в мастерской, и поспешно переодевается в броню, красно-золотые пластины смыкаются вокруг него. Остальные Мстители все еще не знают, кто скрывается под маской Железного человека, а на встречах команды, разумеется, присутствует именно Железный человек, не Тони Старк. Он ловит себя на мысли, что без брони было бы гораздо проще, грустно смеется и надевает шлем. Стив, конечно же, не осуждает Тони за то, что он такой, какой есть, но тут надо учитывать, что Стив, во-первых, Капитан Америка, а во-вторых, до встречи с Тони не знал о нем ничего. Так что у него не успело сложиться предубеждения, а вот остальные Мстители – черт, да не только они, весь мир – просто… разочаруются. Мягко говоря.

Поэтому он выжидает пятнадцать минут, чтобы все успели подойти – ему нужно заложить достаточно времени, чтобы успеть переодеться и никому не попасться – и, громыхая, заходит в их штаб. Кроме Стива и Либби никого нет.

Тони садится рядом с ними, Либби лижет его перчатку. Ага, она-то знает, кто он.

– Привет, Кэп.

– И тебе, Железный человек, – говорит Стив и наклоняется к нему. – Слушай, я про вчерашнее…

Тони не хочет слышать ни «ты просто ни на что не годен», ни «рад, что ты теперь в порядке, так что дальше давай сам», поэтому прикладывает палец к губам.

– Личность под секретом.

– А, – разочаровано тянет Стив. – Тогда после встречи?

– После встречи, – соглашается Тони.

Черт, они с Либби ему нравятся. Но он не знает, что сказать. Сделать. Он все равно все изгадит. Как всегда.

В любом случае сейчас у них не получится ничего обсудить, потому что, весело болтая и перекидываясь шутками, подходят Тор, Хэнк и Джен.

– Хорошо, – говорит Стив, – начинаем встречу. – Все успокаиваются, даже Либби, кажется, внимательно слушает. – Сначала доклад о бое с Иммортусом, и еще я хотел бы обсудить перестановки в команде, которые придется сделать, когда Либби ощенится.

– Она должна ощениться? – прикидываясь, будто ни о чем не подозревает, переспрашивает Тони. Ну, конечно же, да.

Стив кивает.

– Где-то через месяц. Либби говорит… кхм, я потом тебе расскажу, Шлемоголовый. – Видимо, что-то предназначенное для другой его личности.

Щенки, думает Тони. Он никогда не общался с волчатами кроме Кеплера, когда тот рос, а Кеплера ему просто сдали на руки и оставили их вдвоем. На деле, Тони невероятно повезло, что Кеплер его принял; зачастую узы устанавливаются иначе: солдат пускают к выводку, и волки выбирают сами.

Если Либби ощенится здесь, то щенков, скорее всего, просто увезут и не дадут ему на них посмотреть. Особенно ему. По какой-то жестокой иронии судьбы щенки особенно тянутся к людям, потерявшим волка. Они чувствуют брешь в ментальном поле стаи и пытаются ее залечить своим разумом, создав новые узы. А военные не заходят рисковать даже минимальным шансом из-за Тони лишиться щенка от волчицы самого Капитана, мать его, Америка.

И все равно, он бы очень хотел их увидеть.

Джен чуть округляет губы от изумления, а потом широко улыбается.

– Ух ты, – подтрунивает она, – у Капитана Америка есть секреты!

– У Капитана Америка есть личная жизнь, – очень чопорно возражает Стив и тут же заливается краской до самых краев маски, когда понимает, что прозвучало это так, будто он встречается с Тони. То есть с Железным человеком. В общем, не суть важно.

Тони бы, конечно, и не против, но явно против будет Стив. Наверняка.

Джен косится на него и хихикает.

– Ну, ладно. Я не хотела любопытничать.

Тони откашливается; звук искажается и рассеивается из динамиков брони.

– Мы очень хорошие друзья, – говорит он. И понимает, что, похоже, сделал только хуже.

– Но вы и вправду добрые друзья, – замечает Тор, недоуменно хмуря брови, и тут Хэнк начинает хохотать.

Стив смотрит на них и мученически вздыхает, но потом улыбается Тони – по-настоящему улыбается, как будто он все равно ему нравится, и это неправильно.

– Ладно, заканчиваем с шуточками. Ближе к делу.

Стив ничего такого не имел в виду, убеждает себя Тони. Это все ничего не значит.

***

Разговор со Стивом после встречи приходится отложить, потому что… ну, в общем, потому что непредвиденно возникла необходимость сохранить тайну настоящей личности Тони: Джен и Хэнк решили снова остаться в особняке, так что Тони сидит вместе со всеми за ужином после встречи и потягивает молочный коктейль через соломинку, вставленную в прорезь в шлеме. Джен захватывает пульт в единоличное пользование, и вечер каким-то загадочным образом превращается в марафон из кошмарного реалити-шоу про дизайнеров свадебных платьев, а сама она то нахваливает участников, то, размахивая руками, принимается громогласно спорить с телевизором.

Хэнк наблюдает за ней с добродушной снисходительностью. Стив, похоже, весь в каких-то своих мыслях. Либби спит на полу, положив морду Стиву на ноги. А Тони почти до предела приглушил внешний визуальный сигнал в шлеме и переделывает разъем уни-луча, управляя моделью только с помощью сенсоров, которые отслеживают движение глаз.

Иногда ему кажется, что если бы он рассказал, как по-настоящему живут Мстители, ему бы никто не поверил.

Когда заканчивается последний выпуск, Тони потягивается, броня скрежещет. Снять бы ее.

– Уже поздно, так что я вас покину, – сообщает он, поднимаясь.

– Чем ты ночью занимаешься, – спрашивает Джен, – заряжаешь костюм?

Тони приподнимает бровь – под шлемом, разумеется, не видно, так что жест пропадает втуне.

– Хочешь выяснить, Оса?

Джен смеется и обнимает Хэнка.

– Место занято, мистер. Но, мне кажется, Кэп у нас парень любопытный, да, Стив?

Она стряхивает туфлю и тыкает Стива ногой; тот снова краснеет.

– Я…Э-э-э…– мычит Стив, избегая взгляда Тони.

Тони понимает намек и уходит.

***

Тони снял костюм и как раз пытается решить, что же предпринять после тактического отступления, когда в дверь мастерской стучат.

– Тони? – голос Стива. Ну разумеется: Стив единственный знает, где он может быть, и кто мог бы рассчитывать найти его в мастерской после того, как Железный человек ушел. Надо было раньше догадаться.

Он открывает. Стив окидывает его взглядом с головы до пят, и Тони, в изжеванном костюме, который не снимал весь день, чуть расправляет плечи. Почему-то он насторожен и готов защищаться, как будто они со Стивом вот-вот сцепятся. Он не хочет драться. Он не знает, чего хочет. Нет, не так: знает, но никогда не получит.

Есть шанс, что Тони мог бы понравиться Стиву – хотя бы чисто статистически такая вероятность существует – но этого точно не будет. Нельзя об этом думать.

За спиной у Стива Либби машет хвостом.

– Да? – спрашивает Тони.

Стив вымученно улыбается.

– Прости... за все это. Они просто шутили. Им нравится меня дразнить.

– Знаю, – говорит Тони, заставляя себя улыбнуться в ответ так, чтобы выглядело это легко и непринужденно. Стив его не захочет. Зачем он Стиву, ну правда, зачем? Стив видел, как он рыдал пьяными слезами из-за погибшего волка. Очков такое не добавляет. И Стив знает теперь настоящего Тони: жалкого слабака, из-за которого погиб его брат-волк, видел истинную, спрятанную от остальных часть души Тони и, разумеется, судит о нем по его сущности. Наверняка.

Стив отводит взгляд и переминается с ноги на ногу, как будто нервничает, но такое предполагать совершенно нелепо, ведь он – Капитан Америка.

– В общем, – говорит Стив, – я просто хотел узнать, во сколько ты сегодня ложишься, потому что Либби и я, мы хотели… мы подумали, что лучше, если мы сегодня снова будем спать с тобой.

Он этого хочет. Стив этого хочет. Тони сначала не может поверить. Конечно, Стив не хочет… ничего больше… но неужели он хочет снова?..

– Что?

– Как прошлой ночью, – поясняет Стив, – но в идеале без похмелья. – И улыбается.

Джен и Хэнк все еще наверху, вспоминает Тони.

– Мстители узнают.

Стив, наконец, смотрит прямо ему в лицо пронзительным взглядом.

– Я ничего не стыжусь. Пусть думают, что хотят. Мне все равно, как это выглядит со стороны. То, что мы делаем, касается только нас. Если захочешь, можешь им все рассказать… или наоборот – ничего не рассказывать – меня устроит любой вариант. Но здесь нечего стыдиться. Мы стоим друг за друга – так устроена стая.

– Я не… – начинает было Тони, но у него язык не поворачивается. «Я не стая».

– Неправда, – тихо говорит Стив, – Ты дал нам дом, Тони. Ты – Мститель, как и все мы.

– Ты бы сделал тоже самое для любого из Мстителей?

Он не ожидал, что его слова прозвучат так жалко. Черт.

– Конечно, – говорит Стив. – Но знаешь, я… – он замолкает. Вид у него неловкий.

– Что я знаю? – недоуменно уточняет Тони.

Стив отворачивается.

– Я…. Нет, ничего.

Ладно, он не будет на него давить, о чем бы там Стив ни молчал.

– Ну, хорошо.

Тони преувеличенно внимательно оглядывает мастерскую, деловито перекладывает совершенно ненужный ему реверсивный ключ ближе к инструментам, которыми пользуется, когда снимает костюм.

– Что ж, кажется, на сегодня я закончил.

Он трус, но ведь необязательно говорить «да» вслух? Прошлой ночью он, вроде бы, сказал. Он был такой пьяный.

Стив светло ему улыбается.

Тони не говорит «да», прямо не говорит, но Стив и Либби все равно идут следом за ним наверх. На первом этаже слышен приглушенный рев телевизора – Хэнк и Джен, должно быть, еще не спят. На втором этаже, в самом конце коридора – комната Тони. Либби успела их обогнать на лестнице и оказывается у двери первой, садится рядом, ее белый мех ярко выделяется на фоне плотного темного ковра. На двери Тони нет панели автоматического открывания, и Либби нетерпеливо обнюхивает место где она могла бы быть.

– Она знает, куда идти, – весело замечает Тони, шагая за ней.

Стив идет рядом и улыбается.

– Только если ты хочешь, чтобы мы зашли.

– Я… – запинается Тони, слова застревают в горле.

Стив замирает посреди коридора и поворачивается к нему; глаза у него светлые, как затянутое тучами небо холодным днем.

– Для меня было бы очень важно, если бы ты сказал это вслух. – Он беспомощно и неуклюже дергает плечом, улыбка сползает с лица. – Может, это армейская привычка, но мне нужно знать, что человек, который оказался со мной в одной постели, действительно хочет, чтобы я в ней был.

Ну конечно, понимает Тони, неудивительно, что Стива так заботит прямое согласие. Когда ты повязан с волчицей твоего согласия во время гона особо не спрашивают, так что, видимо, в обычной жизни ему важно услышать настолько ясно озвученное согласие, насколько возможно.

Тони крупно сглатывает.

– Я… да. Да, я хочу, чтобы ты зашел.

Сердце заходится в груди.

Стив снова улыбается, теперь даже еще шире.

– Значит, я в твоем распоряжении.

Еще несколько шагов до двери, и Тони впускает их к себе; Либби заходит спокойнее, чем обычно, изящно запрыгивает на кровать и устраивается на том же месте что и прошлой ночью. Вся постель в белой шерсти, но Тони абсолютно все равно. Либби по-волчьи им улыбается, а Стив давит смешок.

– Что?

– Она говорит, что замерзла, и мы должны лечь к ней, у нас будет логово, – объясняет Стив, – говорит, ты ей нравишься, ты теплый.

Тони начинает расстегивать рубашку.

– Всегда подозревал, что мое главное достоинство в том, что я млекопитающий.

Он старается не вспоминать о том, как они с Кеплером шутили в том же духе, как Кеплер говорил что-то смешное, и Тони улыбался тому, что мог слышать только он, совсем как Стив сейчас, который все еще очень ласково улыбается. Стив с Либби и так столько для него делают, он не имеет права отплатить им за доброту горечью и завистью.

Стив снова чему-то смеется; снимая туфли и штаны, Тони слышит за спиной шорох одежды. Тони неуверенно поводит плечами и забирается на середину кровати, а когда оглядывается на Стива, уже успевшего раздеться до трусов, то обнаруживает, что тот смотрит на него сверху вниз, лицо у него при этом очень странное и разгадать, о чем же он думает, не получается.

– Что?

– Ты не наденешь ничего на ночь? Как вчера?

А если Стив знает, что нравится Тони? Боже. Может, он догадался или знает, может быть, он так намекает Тони перестать совсем уж открыто на него вешаться, потому что в глубине души Стив его терпеть не может. Нет-нет, это просто уже паранойя какая-то. Стив нормально к нему относится. Просто не в таком смысле, как хотелось бы.

– По-моему, ты объяснял, что чем больше контакт кожей – тем лучше.

– Лучше, – говорит Стив, – но в одежде тоже сработает, и я не хотел бы тебя смущать. Но если ты правда не против, тогда да, так будет лучше.

Ну вот, видишь, Стив просто заботится о тебе. Стив ничего не знает. Все будет в порядке.

– Да нет, – говорит Тони и понимает, что пытается убедить себя. – Не в первый раз с кем-то сплю.

Только раньше так ни с кем не было.

– Ну, раз ты уверен.

И как только Тони укладывается на бок, подобрав ноги и прижимаясь к Либби, Стив почти сразу ложится ему за спину, как прошлой ночью, и от этого хорошо и тепло, правильно, Тони хочет, чтобы так было всегда…

– Спокойной ночи, Стив.

Стив дотягивается рукой до своего края кровати и приглушает свет.

– Спокойной ночи, Тони, – шепчет он, теплое дыхание на шее успокаивает, как и тяжелый, надежный вес его прижимающегося к Тони тела. Тони, кажется, не было так спокойно за всю его жизнь. Стив рядом. Либби рядом.

– Спокойной ночи, Либби, – добавляет Тони.

Либби один раз стукает хвостом по кровати – показывает, что услышала. Ей не нужно было бы вилять хвостом, как какой-то глупой собаке, если бы Тони мог чувствовать стаю, но что есть, то есть.

Говорят, желая чужого – свое потеряешь, только он свое уже потерял.

– И тебе, – передает ее слова Стив. – А, и я же тебе хотел рассказать? Ну, про Либби?

– Да?

– Она говорит…. Она говорит, что знает, что тебе не позволят, хотя не совсем понимает, почему, но она бы отдала тебе одного из щенков. Если бы могла. Она говорит, ты стал бы хорошим братом любому волку.

Тони чувствует, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы и благодарно гладит волчицу по плечу.

– Спасибо, Либби. Это много значит.

***

Тони снятся яркие и светлые сны, ему снится, будто он катается в траве под теплым солнцем, нюхает взрытую землю… и вдруг просыпается от стука в дверь.

– Сэр?

– Да, Джарвис, – бормочет Тони, поворачиваясь к двери и упираясь взглядом в плечо Стива, который так и лежит за ним.

– Сэр, – продолжает за дверью Джарвис, – мисс Ван Дайн и доктор Пим попросили приготовить завтрак, но он уже остывает, и я подумал, возможно, вы тоже захотите подкрепиться. Кроме того, капитану Роджерсу звонили из департамента волкологии, но его не было у себя в комнате все утро; может быть, вы знаете, где он.

Тони, широко распахнув глаза, смотрит на Стива и уже открывает рот, чтобы соврать…

– Простите, Джарвис, – откликается Стив, – надеюсь, я не очень вас затруднил?

А. Ну, ладно.

Раз Стив готов сознаться, что он тут, чего уж тогда прятаться. Тони кидает ему одежду, поспешно натягивает рубашку со штанами и отпирает дверь. Джарвис смотрит на открывшуюся сцену с поразительной невозмутимостью, а Стив тем временем через голову надевает форменную рубашку и вежливо улыбается так, словно и не сидит сейчас полуголым в кровати Тони.

Либби виляет хвостом.

Это не то, что ты думаешь, рвется у Тони с языка, но тут он понимает, что ему вообще все равно, как это выглядит. Именно это Стив и пытался сказать ему прошлой ночью. Они стая. А стая так устроена.

– Скорее всего, опять по поводу родов, – добавляет Стив, надевая форменные штаны и носки. – Они так носятся, будто у Либби никогда раньше не было щенков. Ну ладно. Спасибо, что передали, Джарвис; я пойду перезвоню им. – Он встает с кровати – по-прежнему в носках, ботинки в руке, ворот кольчуги распахнут. А потом поворачивается и улыбается Тони бесконечно нежной улыбкой; Либби спрыгивает к нему с кровати. – Увидимся, Тони.

И он уходит.

Тони просто смотрит ему вслед.

Он ожидал, что Стив будет стыдиться, чувствовать себя виноватым, все скрывать, но, очевидно, Стив… решил наоборот. Стив гордится тем, что они делают. Так устроена стая. Ладно. Тони вполне готов подстроиться. Такое отношение… приятно. С ним легче.

Джарвис приподнимает бровь.

– Э-м-м… – говорит Тони, потому что совершенно не представляет с чего начать объяснять.

– Если позволите высказать мое мнение, сэр, то хочу заметить, что капитан Роджерс оказывает на вас благотворное влияние.

В груди у Тони становится легко-легко, и он никак не может перестать улыбаться.

***

Ночью Стив с Либби снова приходят к нему. И следующей. И следующей.

После того разговора в коридоре на вторую ночь они больше не обсуждают, что между ними происходит. Стив и Либби просто... приходят снова и снова. Как будто они теперь живут у него, как будто это непреложный факт их жизни. Постепенно часть одежды Стива перекочевывает через коридор в комнату Тони. Это логично: Стив любит ранние пробежки, так что спортивную форму лучше держать под рукой. В ванной появляется еще одна зубная щетка – синяя, под цвет формы Капитана Америка. Потом бритвенные принадлежности Стива: его опасная бритва и все остальное.

Тони старается не задумываться, что это значит.

Стив больше не берет Либби везде с собой. Это и логично, ведь Либби все больше и больше округляется и на задания вместе с Мстителями уже не ходит. Тони предполагает, что большинство волчиц в этот период беременности чувствуют себя абсолютно нормально, но, судя по постоянным звонкам Стиву из департамента волкологии, военные уж слишком трясутся над пометом Либби – а кто бы на их месте вел себя иначе? Она – супер-волчица Капитана Америка; ее детей отдадут лучшим и самым перспективным молодым офицерам. Так что Тони понимает их озабоченность.

Потом Стив начинает и на утренние пробежки уходить один, а Либби оставляет дома. С Тони.

В первый раз, когда Стив оставляет их вдвоем, Тони даже не просыпается; Либби не может с ним говорить, так что она просто смотрит на него и моргает, когда Тони, наконец, открывает глаза, еще ничего не соображая со сна. У него замерзла спина, потому что Стив его больше не греет.

Тони одновременно тронут и напуган доверием, которое на него возложил Стив, оставив со своей волчицей. Беременной волчицей. Тони последний человек, которому можно доверить волка. Он это доказал. Кеплер умер из-за него.

– Ладно, – говорит он высоким, испуганным голосом. Горло пересохло. – Ладно, Либби, у нас все пучком. Пучком же, да?

Либби лижет ему щеку. Видимо это «да». Потом переворачивается и тычется носом в тумбочку у кровати… ага, записка.

«Не волнуйся, – написано в ней забавным старомодным почерком Стива. – Ушел на пробежку. Вы с Либби спите, я принесу вам эту помесь пончика с круасаном, которую вы так любите». Тони улыбается, потому что в этом весь Стив: отказывается называть кронаты «кронатами»[8], а сам легко может уговорить с дюжину.

Завтрак в постель. Тони, улыбаясь, откидывается на подушки, Либби кладет огромную белую голову ему на плечо.

Это самые лучшие и самые странные отношения, какие у него были. Каких у него никогда не было. Да какая разница.

***

– Ну, – как-то вечером интересуется Джен, когда они неизбежно пресекаются без масок на высокосветском рауте, – Стив уже к тебе переехал? Ты по-прежнему со Стивом? Ведь ты же с ним, да? – Она хмурится. – Что у вас происходит? – Поначалу она спрашивает шутливо, даже заговорщически, но к концу потока вопросов становится понятно, что Джен явно в замешательстве.

Тони подхватывает бокал шампанского с подноса проходящего мимо официанта, чтобы оттянуть разговор еще хотя бы на несколько секунд.

– Х-м-м… – тянет он, отпивая. Никаких гениальных ответов в голову не приходит; не может же он сказать, что со Стивом и его волчицей приятно обниматься. – Все… сложно.

– Потому что мне показалось, – продолжает Джен, – что он и Железный Человек друг другом интересуются.

Тони качает головой.

– Они просто хорошие друзья.

Ему бы хотелось, чтобы все было иначе. Ох, как же ему бы хотелось. Но если бы он Стиву нравился, Стив бы ведь что-то сказал?

– Угу, – бурчит Джен, – Железный человек нам тоже самое говорит.

Тони кажется, что взгляд у нее какой-то подозрительный.

***

Их странный, выстроившийся миропорядок опрокидывается, когда Либби щенится; точнее – незадолго до этого, когда Стива с Либби снова увозят в форт Гамильтон: эта военная база не только к ним ближе всего, но еще и полностью приспособлена для вязки и родов. Разумеется, Стив из-за волка имеет перед армией некоторые обязанности, и его статус представляет собой нечто среднее между резервистом и солдатом в запасе, а это значит, что из-за Либби военные по прежнему имеют на него определенное влияние. Они, видимо, пытались продавить Вашингтон, на что Стив заметил, что он, вообще-то, уже не в армии, он теперь в Мстителях и нужен Мстителям, и вообще: что военные станут делать, если супер-злодеи начнут вторжение в Нью-Йорк, а он будет где-то за двести миль? Вот примерно так же, но вежливее, потому что Стив есть Стив.

Так что Стив недалеко, Стив, блядь, всего-то лишь в Бруклине, только это все равно, что в Вашингтоне, да, черт возьми, – все равно, что на другой планете! – потому что Тони не может навестить его и Либби. Он знает, что не имеет права рисковать, появляясь рядом с неповязанными щенками, даже если бы у него был допуск. Поэтому он один; кажется, будто он остался один впервые за несколько месяцев. Кажется, он только-только начал привыкать, что его всегда кто-то поддержит, а теперь никого нет.

Он не уверен, какой урок должен из этого извлечь.

Тони обнаруживает, что на работе опять мало на что годен; всего его мысли только о Стиве и Либби. Он все думает о том, как прошли роды, сколько появилось щенят, все ли в порядке с Либби. Он даже не знает, ощенилась она или еще нет.

Он не может спать без них, той первой ночью. Покупает большие подушки во весь рост и раскладывает их на кровати по одной с каждого бока, но это, если честно, совсем не то.

Он все-таки находит силы заняться делами в «Старк Индастриз». Возвращается домой. Пытается поработать над новым вариантом брони, но быстро все бросает – у него сердце не лежит ни к чему.

Загорается экран телефона, и на нем появляется фото Стива, точнее – Стива с Либби. Тони снял их после очередной изматывающей стычки, тогда Стив, закончив с докладами, ушел к нему в мастерскую, рухнул на кушетку и тут же уснул, едва донеся голову до подушки. Либби хвостом приплелась следом, запрыгнула к нему и свернулась в клубок. Конечно, Тони не удержался и их сфотографировал.

И когда Тони проводит пальцем по экрану, чтобы ответить, у него перехватывает дыхание, в голове все моментально переворачивается вверх тормашками, а сам он чувствует себя так, будто вдруг стал легче перышка и того и гляди оторвется от земли и взлетит.

– Привет, Стив, – чересчур поспешно выпаливает Тони и, наверное, со стороны выглядит как глупый, по уши втрескавшийся подросток. Как будто сидел и ждал, когда же зазвонит телефон.

– Привет, Тони, – голос у Стива теплый, дружелюбный и, кажется, чуточку усталый; боже, Тони так его не хватает, а ведь только вторые сутки пошли, черт, он просто жалкий тип. – Прости, не мог позвонить раньше; мы тут немного закрутились.

Он говорит так, будто они договорились, что Стив позвонит… нет, даже не так – как будто это само собой разумеется и им вообще не нужно ни о чем договариваться. Как будто у них отношения, и они, естественно, должны постоянно общаться, и, разумеется, Стив стал бы ему звонить.

Они никогда это даже не обсуждали.

– Ничего страшного, – отвечает Тони и чувствует, как становится легче только от того, что он услышал голос Стива. Он прижимает телефон к щеке, как будто через него может прикоснуться к Стиву. Он в совершенно растрепанных чувствах и изголодался по вниманию, но раз Стив его не видит, то, может, ни о чем не догадается. – Ну что… С Либби все в порядке? Как прошло?

Голос у Стива радостный и гордый.

– Хорошо, хорошо. Просто замечательно. – Тони чувствует, как Стив сейчас улыбается. – С родами никаких проблем не было. И щенков целых семь! Семь! Представляешь!

– Ух ты, здорово! – соглашается Тони, потому что семь – максимум для помета. Какой-то генерал сейчас, наверное, рыдает от счастья, получив аж семь щенков от Либби. – Это… это правда супер, Кэп.

– Да, – говорит Стив. – Подожди, я сейчас…

Звук ненадолго становится глуше, потом телефон Тони звякает: от Стива приходит фото Либби – она лежит в родильном боксе, а у нее под боком свернулись семеро крошечных новорожденных щенят. Либби, конечно же, спит без задних лап.

В трубке раздается шорох – видимо, Стив снова прикладывает телефон к уху.

– Ну что, получил?

Тони глупо улыбается во весь рот, глядя на фотографию, и переключает телефон на динамик, чтобы можно было и дальше смотреть.

– Они милахи.

«Когда вы вернетесь?», – хочет спросить он. Дурацкий вопрос, он и так знает, что Либби нужно будет оставаться с щенками еще несколько недель, а Стив, конечно же, большую часть времени будет с Либби. Волки превыше всего. Тони это понимает. Он не ревнует. Просто... скучает по Стиву. Но он не заслужил права задавать такие вопросы. Стиву он никто.

– Жаль, что ты не здесь, – расстроено тянет Стив, и Тони хочется сказать, что он не должен так говорить, не должен о таком думать, такое чувствовать. Тони этого не стоит.

Ему удается проглотить тоскливый вздох.

– Ничего, я понимаю, мне нельзя так рисковать.

– Ох, – Стив, кажется, немного удивлен. – Я не… Я не то имел в виду. Я просто хотел сказать… сказать. Здорово тебя слышать, – невпопад заканчивает он, как будто собирался сказать совсем не это и теперь на ходу неуклюже меняет тему. – Сам как? У вас все нормально?

– Ты бы сразу узнал, если бы что-то случилось, – говорит Тони. – У тебя же идентификационная карта с собой.

– Я не про общий сбор, – суховато уточняет Стив. – Ты же знаешь, я бы сразу приехал.

Тони на секунду задумывается, во сколько ему обойдется нанять какого-нибудь второсортного злодея, чтобы тот на него напал. Намор так, наверное, и вовсе бесплатно согласится.

 Тони улыбается, хотя Стив и не видит.

– Все в порядке.

– Хорошо, – говорит Стив. Пауза. – А спишь нормально?

Тони, кажется, медлит с ответом слишком долго.

– Справляюсь.

Ответ, видимо, неправильный, потому что Стив вздыхает.

– Вернусь, как только смогу, – обещает он. – Волчицы, особенно матриархи, становятся раздражительными, если в первые дни их братья – ну и сестры, наверное, тоже – не находятся постоянно рядом. – Он как будто извиняется, а Тони совершенно не это хочет слышать. Он не слабак. Он справится. Обойдется и без Стива.

Просто он хочет, чтобы Стив вернулся. Но этого тоже сказать не может.

– Оставайся сколько потребуется Либби, – твердо говорит Тони, – сколько вам обоим потребуется. На несколько дней. Недель. Сколько вам нужно.

– Хорошо, – снова вздыхает Стив. – Я просто…. Просто хотел позвонить и дать знать, как дела у Либби. Я тебе еще позвоню.

– Конечно, – говорит Тони. – Пока.

– Пока, – отвечает Стив, а потом скороговоркой, мешая слова в кучу, добавляет: – Я по тебе скучаю, Тони.

И кладет трубку. Сразу же.

А Тони сидит и смотрит на погасший экран телефона.

Стив по нему скучает. Скучает.

***

В общем, так: Тони не имеет права тащить Стива в постель.

Ну, в смысле, заниматься сексом. Дело ведь всегда в сексе.

Он не имеет права тащить Стива в постель, именно потому что Стив на секс согласится.

Стив хороший человек. Добрый. Стив спал вместе с Тони целый месяц только чтобы Тони стало легче. Если Стив решит, что Тони от него нужен секс, то точно согласится. Поделится своим телом и в таком смысле тоже, только бы Тони стало легче. А Тони совершенно, абсолютно однозначно не нужен секс из жалости.

Да и других причин предостаточно, только они даже хуже обычной доброты и все сводятся к одному: Стив скажет «да». У Стива ведь волчица-сестра, он спит с людьми, с которыми не очень-то и хочет, потому что так нужно для Либби. Он смог бы переспать с Тони, даже если бы не хотел. Ему было бы несложно. У Стива и так было много секса, которого он не хотел – ему не привыкать.

Даже если бы Стив захотел, секс для него все равно ничего бы не значил. Это Тони по-глупому зациклился на Стиве, а Стив ничего к нему в ответ не испытывает. Конечно, он считает его другом, но это еще ничего не значит. Секс тоже не будет ничего значить. А Тони нужно что-то настоящее, такое нельзя просто попросить.

Ночью постель Тони снова пустая и холодная. Пахнет от нее правильно: немного волком, немного знакомым приятным запахом Стива, но в ней никого нет. Не по-настоящему. Нельзя закрыть глаза и слушать, как, прижавшись к его спине, тихо и ровно дышит Стив; нельзя дышать вместе с Либби, чья грудь поднимается и опускается под его рукой, в унисон с теплым дыханием Стива на плече. Интересно, Стив знает, что дышит синхронно со своей волчицей? Тони закрывает глаза и пытается притвориться, что они рядом, что Стив обнимает его поперек груди, а если он откроет глаза и обернется, то увидит Стива прямо здесь, сейчас. Острые кромки бездны в его сознании, там, где раньше был Кеплер, надвигаются ближе. В одиночестве ему становится хуже. Он так и не оправился; ему уже не так больно, как раньше, но раны пока не зажили. Может быть, никогда не заживут.

Вроде бы, ему удается поспать пару часов.

Утром он работает с броней, но недолго; Стив со своей волчицей часто спускались вместе с ним в мастерские, поэтому Тони то и дело кажется, что краем глаза он видит Стива или Либби, где-то рядом маячат то синяя чешуйчатая рубашка, то белый мех. Но нет, они сейчас не здесь.

А потом Стив начинает отправлять ему смс.

«Как считаешь, синий – мой цвет? – спрашивает Стив, ничего не объясняя. – Я скучаю по зеленому».

Секундой позже приходит селфи, снятое у зеркала: Стив в своей новой синей повседневной армейской форме[9]. На груди у него какое-то невообразимое количество наградных планок и планок за отличную службу[10]; Тони практически не сомневается, что одна из них – к Медали победы во Второй мировой. На шее у Стива Медаль почета[11], на голове – заломленная набок пилотка, и он по-дурацки и совершенно не по уставу улыбается в камеру. Улыбается Тони.

Тони слишком много времени провел среди военных, так что, в общем-то, выработал иммунитет к мужчинам в форме, но, видимо, Стив Роджерс – исключение. Господи боже, Стив великолепен. У Тони во рту пересыхает. Он двух слов связать не может и рад, что сейчас не говорит со Стивом. И не видит его вживую. Если бы видел, если бы Стив был тут, Тони бы огладил его всего, развязал галстук, снял бы с него форму, медленно, очень медленно. Тони знает тело Стива, так что ему даже не нужно ничего выдумывать, когда он представляет, как провел бы руками по его груди, черт, у него моментально встает только от одной этой мысли. И Стив бы ему улыбался, может быть, прямо как на фотографии, которую только что прислал.

Тони сглатывает. Несколько раз вдыхает и выдыхает. Так. Ничего не будет. Ни-че-го не будет.

«По-моему, мы все и так знаем, что синий – твой цвет, – набирает он в ответ, вспомнив о форме Капитана Америка. – Красавчик. Подчеркивает глаза».

И в ужасе смотрит на телефон, потому что только что взял и отправил это сообщение, и если он хотел замаскировать свой романтический интерес к Стиву, то однозначно крупно облажался. А-а-а, черт! Отвлечь, срочно чем-то отвлечь. Нужно придумать, что сказать.

Он добавляет подмигивающий смайлик. Просто шучу. Ха-ха.

«На ней вся шерсть будет видна», – добавляет он. Вот так. Остается надеяться, что получилось достаточно непринужденно.

«На зеленом тоже, – отвечает Стив. – Белое на всем видно. Поверь мне».

Ну вот, видишь? Стив ничего такого не подумал. Тони облегченно выдыхает.

«Если хотел носить белое, надо было идти во флот», – усмехаясь, печатает он.

Стив в ответ посылает ворох смайлов, один другого грустнее. Некоторые даже плачущие. Миссия выполнена, решает Тони. Кто бы поверил, что человек, для которого «прошлый» год был 1944, спокойно шлет такие смс. Наверное, никто. Мало кто по-настоящему видит Стива, настоящего Стива. Тони один из немногих. Стив…. Стив ему позволяет.

Он запрещает себе задумываться над тем, что за этим стоит.

«Мне пора, – пишет Стив. – Я тебе позвоню».

И следом шлет сердечко.

Он, наверное, не на ту клавишу попал, убеждает себя Тони. Позволить себе поверить во что-то другое – как бы это ни было приятно – значит подставиться под неизбежный отказ.

Тони не отвечает. Не представляет, что можно написать.

***

Стив ему не перезванивает. И нет, Тони из-за этого не переживает, вовсе нет. Он сумел успокоиться и все-таки поработать; новый шлем уходит в производство. Сегодня у него самый плодотворный день с тех пор, как Стив уехал. Потом Тони понимает, что уже, кажется, наступил вечер, а Стив так ему и не написал.

Он не нервничает. Нет, совсем не нервничает. Ему просто… вот, точно, любопытно.

Шесть часов. Семь, восемь. От Стива – ничего.

Тони думает, стоит ли звонить Стиву. Но из них двоих Стив сейчас больше занят, он сам позвонит, когда сможет. Ведь так?

Марафон со второсортными ужастиками по ТВ. Девять. Десять. Стив к этому времени наверняка уже спит себе в своей армейской койке.

Фильм заканчивается, Тони вздыхает, поднимается наверх, ложится. Он теперь редко зависает в мастерской всю ночь напролет и вообще по большей части старается спать, как все нормальные люди. Это все Стив и Либби повлияли – он даже не сомневается.

Если бы Стив собирался позвонить, то уже позвонил бы. Может быть Тони что-то не то сказал. Может быть Стив понял, что нравится Тони. Может быть поэтому он ничего не сказал.

Тони как раз ложится, когда пиликает телефон.

«Не спишь?» – спрашивает Стив.

«Нет, – набирает Тони и добавляет: – Уже лег. Еще не сплю. Ты меня не разбудил».

Пауза и потом на экране всплывает: «Что на тебе надето?»

Звук, который вырывается у Тони, здорово смахивает на предсмертный хрип – ну не может же быть, это ведь не сексмски. Стив даже не знает, что такое сексмски. Хотя надежда ведь умирает последней, так?

«Э-э-э... – набирает Тони, смотрит на свои совершенно не сексуальные майку и боксеры. – Одежда? В которой я сплю?»

В общем, если это все же сексмски, то Тони только что с позором облажался.

«Просто хотел убедиться, что ты не устроишь никому шоу», – пишет Стив… Как это? Он вообще о чем?

Тут в дверь стучат.

Тони кладет телефон, откидывает покрывало, вылезает из кровати, перекатившись через гору набросанных подушек, и открывает дверь.

За порогом Стив, один. Он все еще в этой своей чертовой форме, только пилотка зажата подмышкой, и он улыбается.

– Привет, Тони.

Тони по привычке оглядывает коридор, хотя и знает, что Либби с новорожденными щенками и не могла приехать. Просто он привык, что она всегда рядом со Стивом.

– Что-то… что-то случилось с Либби?

Может быть Стив поэтому здесь. Да нет же, он бы точно остался с ней, если бы дело было в этом. Тони ничего не понимает.

– Нет-нет! – поспешно успокаивает Стив, поднимая руки. – С ней все нормально. В полном порядке. Не о чем волноваться.

– Тогда почему?.. – начинает Тони, нужные слова никак не хотят находиться – он слишком рад видеть Стива, а «почему ты здесь, а не там» уж точно прозвучит ужасно неуместно.

Стив сконфуженно морщится, почти кривится, и пальцем оттягивает ворот.

– Либби меня выставила.

– Что-что?

Стив опускает глаза.

– Сказала, что одна прекрасно справляется, и ей надоело, что я… кхм. Она решила, что мне лучше поехать повидаться с тобой. Потому что я по тебе скучаю. – На щеках у него проступает слабый румянец, и он все так же старательно прячет глаза. – И она… она хочет, чтобы я был счастлив.

– Счастлив, – ошарашено повторяет Тони, а потом понимает, что Стив по-прежнему стоит в коридоре при полном параде, а сам он – в дверях в поношенной футболке с лого Радиохэд и боксерах с Железным человеком, которые Стив подарил ему на Рождество, и этот разговор ему точно не хочется вести там, где Мстители, те еще любители посплетничать, могут их услышать. – Хочешь, мы об этом поговорим в комнате?

Стив делает шаг вперед, Тони как-то и не пытается отступить, и они оба оказываются на пороге: Тони спиной прижат к косяку, а Стив всего в каких-то дюймах от него и пахнет, в основном, волком, собой, совершенно правильно. В полумраке комнаты глаза Стива огромные, и если придвинуться, совсем немного, чтобы между ним и Стивом не осталось и миллиметра…

Тони отступает, и Стив проходит в комнату, закрывает дверь, кладет пилотку на тумбочку у кровати.

Он по-прежнему держится как деревянный, не садится, заметно, что он совершенно не в своей тарелке. Как будто не уверен, как Тони отреагирует на то, что он собирается сказать.

Тони делает его счастливым? Боже…

Стив откашливается, и сейчас он настолько не похож на всегда уверенного Капитана Америка, что никто бы не подумал, будто это один и тот же человек. Тони странно, что Стив позволяет ему видеть себя таким.

Стив еще раз откашливается.

– Гм, – начинает он. – Я, э-м-м… Я по тебе скучал. Очень.

– Ты говорил, – напоминает Тони, ему немного смешно. Все это так… мило. Отчего-то на душе становится тепло, что-то беззащитное и уязвимое внутри замирает от нежности. Стив по нему скучал. Стив приехал его увидеть. Специально, чтобы его увидеть.

– И я подумал, – продолжает Стив хриплым шепотом, – я подумал: а вдруг? Вдруг и ты скучал по мне.

Он смотрит Тони прямо в лицо, взгляд у него голодный, предельно честный и доверяющий, в нем неприкрытая, пугающая надежда. Как будто он забрался высоко-высоко, стоит на краю обрыва, потягивая руку, и только Тони может его подхватить. Стив напряжен, натянут как струна, глаза у него в полумраке густо синие, почти черные, и в них отражается все.

Стив его хочет. Это не безразличие. Не жалость. Стив его хочет. По-настоящему. Тони такого не представлял.

– Да, – говорит Тони, сам не понимая, когда же начал дрожать. – Я тоже по тебе скучал. Хотел, чтобы ты вернулся.

Стив облизывает губы; Тони не знает, в чем тут дело: то ли он нервничает, то ли пытается казаться соблазнительным, но влажное движение языка гипнотизирует. Тони судорожно втягивает воздух.      

– А чего именно ты хотел? – голос у Стива становится низким, размеренным, тяжелым от смеси нетерпения и возбуждения. А еще он боится. Тони это видит.

Тони улыбается.

– Тебя. Чтобы ты был здесь, со мной.

Стив, в своей правильной униформе, с робкой надеждой делает шаг ближе.

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что я тебя правильно понял, Тони, – шепчет он. – Потому что мне правда очень хочется тебя поцеловать.

Прямое согласие. Он же повязан с волком. Ну конечно.

– Я был бы в восторге, – с жаром и немного ошеломленно отвечает Тони; в голове у него гулко пусто, а руки словно сами собой оказываются на плечах Стива, притягивают близко-близко, Стив обнимает его так, как будто они летят вместе, и потом они целуются.

Поначалу поцелуй выходит ужасно неуклюжий. Тони всегда представлял себе – о да, он об этом частенько думал – что Капитан Америка целоваться будет напористо, жестко и решительно. Может, Кэп из его фантазий и знал, что делает, но у настоящего Стива Роджерса явно куда меньше опыта. Зато сейчас все по-настоящему, и Тони ни за что не променяет реальность на фантазии.

Они стукаются носами, Стив проталкивает язык ему в рот словно не совсем представляет, куда его девать, и неумело, но настойчиво сует его глубже, как будто он прежде не целовался никогда. Тони немного откидывает голову, потом быстро наклоняется вперед и кусает ему губу, у Стива вырывается какой-то удивленный, судорожный вздох, как будто он не догадывался, что это может быть так хорошо, и, кажется, ничего сексуальнее Тони в жизни не слышал.

Тони почти хочется разыскать всех до одного, с кем Стив когда-то целовался, и устроить им примерную выволочку: как они могли! Заполучить Стива Роджерса и так бездарно потратить открывшиеся возможности! Но тут руки Стива спускаются ниже, на задницу Тони, притягивают его плотнее, Стив проталкивает ногу между его бедрами и, черт, теперь приходит черед Тони тяжело дышать. У него уже и так стоит до звона, а теперь еще добавляются давление и трение – просто идеально…

Стив отстраняется.

– Надеюсь, я не слишком прямолинеен, – начинает он, и Тони смеется: Стив ведь так и держит его за задницу – куда уж прямолинейнее?

– Пожалуйста, пойдем в постель, – просит Тони. – Ну, мы уже так делали, но, кхм... Чтобы теперь совсем без одежды. Пожалуйста. – Кончики пальцев Стива забираются ему под резинку трусов и на несколько секунд все, что он хотел сказать, куда-то вышибает из головы. Настолько косноязычным Тони еще никогда не был. Возможно, Стив этого и добивается. – Нет, форма у тебя, конечно, красивая, тут не поспоришь. Очень даже ничего.

– Если бы мне не надо было завтра утром возвращаться на базу, я бы дал тебе о нее отдрочить, – выдает Стив. Ох, бл-я-я-дь, у Тони просто нет слов. Пусть только Стив и дальше всегда говорит ему непристойности. В этом что-то есть: Стив, Капитан Америка, весь из себя чопорный и правильный, а в голове у него бродят такие грязные мыслишки. Тони же сейчас просто не выдержит. Неужели Стив про него такое думает? Тони представляет, как Стив ласкает себя под свои грязные фантазии...

И стонет.

– Х-м-м? – тянет Стив, хищно улыбаясь, как будто обо всем догадался. – Тебе нравится? Хорошо. Я надеялся, тебе понравилось фото, которое я прислал.

– Сразу захотелось тебя из этой формы вытряхнуть, – признается Тони, и тут до него доходит. – А тебе только того и надо было, да?

Стив с вызовом улыбается, отступает на шаг, расстегивает китель и начинает развязывать галстук.

– Может быть, прислать тебе завтра фото поинтереснее? На память от меня, если тебе станет… одиноко.

Тони смотрит, как Стив снимает китель и галстук, во рту пересыхает от того, что ему обещают – сегодня, завтра, все их время вместе раскидывается перед ним широкой картиной безграничного будущего, когда Стив начинает расстегивать рубашку.

– Не надо было давать тебе телефон с камерой, ты меня до инфаркта доведешь.

Голая кожа под рубашкой обнажается томительно медленно, дюйм за дюймом, Стив улыбается – еще один вызов.

– А ты считал только в ваше время придумали непристойные фотографии?

Тони ничего не может сказать и просто глядит на него, не отрывая глаз: Стив снимает рубашку, сдергивает через голову майку и берется за ремень. Смотреть как перекатываются мышцы Стива, когда двигаются его руки, круче любого порно.

Тут Стив, кажется, начинает нервничать, потому что он… останавливается. Стоит без рубашки, с расстегнутым ремнем, как будто не знает, что делать дальше.

– Сначала ботинки, – подсказывает Тони, Стив неловко смотрит в пол на свои ноги. Тони садится, похлопывает по кровати. – Иди-ка сюда. Я помогу.

Стив опускается рядом, он снова дрожит, как до звона натянутая проволока, но позволяет Тони развязать ему шнурки, потом снимает ботинки, носки и брюки, и, оставшись в одних трусах, смотрит на Тони круглыми невинными глазами, словно Тони один тут знает, что надо делать дальше. Вот только Тони уверен, что Стив далеко не невинная овечка.

– Я в норме, – говорит Стив, продолжая дрожать, тяжело выдыхает. – Все в порядке. Я просто… просто вдруг все сразу осознал, понимаешь?

– Понимаю. – Тони берет его за руку, поглаживает по пальцам, и, кажется, Стива сразу отпускает. Хорошо. – Пока нормально?

– М-м-м, – отвечает Стив. – Поцелуешь еще? – Он, кажется, просит вполне искренне, как будто Тони может ему отказать.

Тони чувствует, как губы складываются в мягкую полуулыбку; Стив обнимает его и склоняется ниже. Тони целует его снова, а потом еще и еще, пока у Стива опять не сбивается дыхание, пока он не становится послушным и податливым под его руками. Они правда могут это сделать, для них все возможно. В это почти нереально поверить.

– Так чего ты хочешь? – шепчет Тони. Стив закрывает глаза, и Тони чувствует, как он вздрагивает. – Скажи мне. Я весь твой, все сделаю, как захочешь. – Он знает, что обычно думают о мужчинах, которые повязаны с волчицами, но со Стивом не хочет строить никаких предположений.

Стив снова его целует, неуклюже, как будто от одного поцелуя его накрывает с головой, целует губы, подбородок, шею.

– Вот как сейчас хорошо, – шепчет он. – Чтобы вот так… просто. Без затей.

Для всяких затей у них будет еще куча времени, решает Тони.

– Можно я тебя потрогаю? Ты бы хотел? – Тони спрашивает, потому что ему начинает казаться, что Стив из тех парней, которым нравится, когда их спрашивают; Стив улыбается, кивает и позволяет Тони опрокинуть себя на кровать, на груду подушек, которыми Тони безуспешно пытался его заменить.

Похоже, Стив не против. Он подает бедрами вверх, и Тони стягивает с него трусы; чтобы все было честно сам он тоже раздевается, снимает майку и боксеры, а Стив, как зачарованный, смотрит на него снизу вверх. Тони разглядывает его в ответ и, хотя он раньше как-то не гонялся за размерчиком побольше, черт, он очень надеется, что Стив захочет ему вставить. Кажется, он даже невольно облизывается.

Стив хмурится, нервничает.

– Нормально?

– Очень даже, – уверяет его Тони и укладывается рядом, притискивается к горячему боку и снова целует, непристойно, ловя его язык и раскрывая губы – как надо целует.

Один поцелуй переходит в другой, Тони гладит Стива по животу, нащупывает его член – толстый и горячий, смазка размазывается у Тони по ладони – сжимает пальцы, и Стива дугой выгибает над кроватью, он что-то неразборчиво стонет Тони в рот, шарит рукой по телу Тони, наконец кладет ему на затылок и крепче прижимает их друг к другу. Окей, вау, ему точно нравится. Тони не предполагал, что так заведет его обычной дрочкой, но не привык отказываться от честно заслуженных комплиментов.

Стив по-прежнему дрожит, и это немного неправильно, как будто у него возбуждение переключилось не в то русло, в которое хочется Тони, поэтому Тони начинает медленнее гладить ему член, отрывается от его губ и свободной ладонью касается его щеки. Стив слабо улыбается.

– Ш-ш-ш-ш… – шепчет Тони. – Не спеши. Я тут. У нас вся ночь. Мы не будем торопиться, остановимся, если ты захочешь. – Вдруг Стив думает о случке, об изолированных комнатах, о том, что не может сказать «хватит».

– Знаю, – говорит Стив, но его голос слишком тихий, немного неуверенный. – Поцелуй меня еще?

Похоже, Стив правда любит целоваться; Тони это более чем устраивает. Он целует и целует Стива и в какой-то момент, весь в ощущениях от чужих горячих, влажных губ, понимает, что тот подается к нему, толкается членом в его сжатый кулак. Может быть, именно это и было нужно Стиву: знать, что он задает темп, может делать, то, чего хочет сам. И Тони с радостью готов это дать. Он как будто возвращает Стиву долг за все, что тот для него сделал, за то время, когда Стив защищал его, обнимал, помогал, исцелял, а теперь пришла очередь Тони, и он может собрать всю свою силу и вернуть Стиву, может стать всем, чего всем телом хочет Стив.

Тони послушно сжимает кулак плотнее, проводит пальцем по головке, Стив ахает ему в губы, «пожалуйста», «Тони», «да», поэтому Тони делает так еще, и Стив, качнув бедрами, заканчивает его движение, губы у него приоткрываются от удовольствия, он весь напряжен, выгибается как лук, и кончает, забрызгав Тони горячим всю ладонь, судорожно дыша.

– Ух ты, – оглушено шепчет он. – Гораздо лучше, чем…. У тебя здорово получается. – И пока Тони не успел спросить, что он имеет в виду, с собственническим огоньком в глазах оглядывает Тони с головы до пят, этот взгляд прожигает Тони до самого основания, вышибает все мысли, кроме одной: «да, бери меня, пользуйся, делай все что захочешь».

– Можно? – спрашивает Стив, его глаза по-прежнему темные, широко распахнутые.

Тони улыбается ему во весь рот.

– Все что захочешь.

Стив вдруг заваливает его на спину, Тони падает между своими гигантским подушками, Стив – сверху, так что получается его зажали, и да – Тони немного ерзает, проверяя – вывернуться не получается. Стив вроде бы просто его обнимает, как раньше, только ощущения в тысячу раз ярче. Стив его не отпустит, и сам он никуда не уйдет. Тони нравится, как Стив всем телом придавливает его к постели, это успокаивает.

Одна подушка соскальзывает на пол, и Стив тут же оказывается на ее месте, рядом с Тони, переворачивает его на бок – так, как они часто лежали раньше, прижимается к нему сзади. Как будто они просто собираются спать, как обычно, только теперь они оба голые, и – боже, у Стива снова встает – так скоро! – член очень многообещающе лежит между ягодицами Тони. Тони дрожит, чувствуя дыхание Стива на плече.

– Вот о чем я запрещал себе думать в постели, – очень низким голосом начинает Стив и трется щекой о плечо Тони. Одной рукой он привычно держит его поперек груди – как всегда. – Я запрещал себе думать о том, как лежал бы с тобой, совсем как сейчас, а потом опустил бы руку немного ниже.

Он и опускает руку, сжимает член Тони, и по тому, как сдвигается Стив, Тони понимает, что он приподнялся на локте, чтобы лучше видеть, черт, чтобы лучше видеть, как отдрачивает Тони, как Тони будет кончать ему в кулак и, о-о-о-о-х, Тони уже почти все.

– Стив, – выдавливает Тони, он сам не знает о чем просит, он хочет чего-то, чего угодно, подается в кулак Стива, потом назад, притирается к его члену.

Стив изумленно ахает, этот звук словно из него выбивает, и толкается вперед, елозит членом по заднице Тони.

– Пожалуйста, – просит Тони, он хочет, хочет…

– Не могу тебя так трахнуть, – рвано выстанывает Стив, и у Тони на слове «трахнуть» член подскакивает, черт, пусть Стив скажет все грязные слова, какие знает, прошепчет ему прямо на ухо, он тогда, наверное, кончит только от этого.

Тони извивается в руках Стива, разводит бедра, и ему в голову приходит идея.

– Конечно можешь, сдвинься ниже, – просит он. Последние слова он стонет, потому что Стив съезжает ниже, и его член толкается между скользких от пота бедер Тони, там, где Тони и хотел. – Вот так, вперед.

– О, – у Стива вырывается короткий, тихий возглас удивления и понимания. – Ох, Тони, я не знал. – Его снова трясет, как будто для него слишком много всего, слишком много удовольствия, – столько не выдержать.

Тони улыбается и накрывает ладонью пальцы Стива, все еще сжимающие его член, потом заводит руку Стиву за спину, притискивает их еще ближе друг к другу.

– Ты хотел, чтобы мы лежали вот так, да, ты так говорил? – подначивает он.

– Да, так, – повторяет за ним Стив, голос у него хриплый, его дыхание щекочет липкую от пота кожу, пальцы сильнее сжимают член Тони, и он начинает двигаться между его бедер. – Я… ох…

Тони крепче стискивает бедра, и Стив со вздохом кончает, забрызгивая его горячей спермой; Тони смотрит вниз – черт, он всегда любил наблюдать – смотрит, как Стив размашисто ему дрочит, а потом Стив больно кусает его в плечо, находя самое чувствительное место, и Тони срывает.

Они очень долго лежат, прижавшись друг к другу, пока Тони не решает, что, хотя спать очень хочется, но все же лучше сначала обтереться. Когда он возвращается с полотенцем, Стив приподнимается на секунду, лениво переворачивается и позволяет себя вытереть.

– М-м-м, – сонно говорит Стив. – Как здорово. И вообще все было здорово. Не представлял, что может быть так здорово. – Он улыбается сияющей беззаботной улыбкой. – То есть, представлял, конечно, но… с тобой было по-другому. Гораздо лучше. Не знал, что так тоже можно… кхм… ну как ты ногами сделал.

Тони роняет полотенце на пол и таращится на него во все глаза, потому что, судя по тому, что он говорит, чертовски похоже….

– Стив, – с нарастающим страхом решается спросить он, – ты ведь раньше занимался сексом?

Стив удивленно на него смотрит и моргает.

– Ну конечно. Ты же знаешь, что да. Я повязан с Либби с сорокового, той первой зимой она еще была слишком молодая для случки, но получается, – он начинает загибать пальцы, – сорок первый, сорок второй, сорок третий и сорок четвертый, плюс еще раз несколько месяцев назад.

Ох, боже, нет, он же не хочет сказать…

– Да нет же, – не отступается Тони, ужаснувшись. – Я про секс. Нормальный секс. Которого ты сам хотел. С кем-то, кого ты хотел. Не во время гона.

Стив слегка краснеет.

– До сыворотки на меня как-то не набрасывались, – чуть слышно бормочет он. – А потом шла война, и у меня была Либби, и… и мне было трудно разделить, ну, у себя в голове, чего хотел я сам от того, что происходило во время гона, и я не знал, как получить что-то… ну другое. Найти кого-то, кто поймет и не осудит.

О Господи.

– Это был твой первый раз, – говорит Тони, не узнавая своего голоса – так беспомощно он звучит; да если бы он только знал! Он бы для Стива сделал все гораздо лучше, не обошелся простой дрочкой, будто озабоченный неумелый школьник. – Я должен был догадаться… надо было… Ты ни с кем раньше даже по-настоящему не целовался, да? – Он и так знает ответ.

Стив тянет его обратно на кровать.

– Эй, – вполголоса ласково окликает он. – Я именно так этого и хотел. Именно так и хочу. – Он кладет ладонь Тони на покрытую шрамами грудь, туда, где бьется сердце, и тот глубоко вздыхает, чувствуя ее тяжесть, ее поддержку.

– Ты останешься? – шепчет Тони.

– Останусь, – Стив улыбается, в его глазах вспыхивают веселые искорки. – Только предупреждаю: Либби теперь станет совершенно несносной.

Тони негромко смеется

– Она нас свела, да?

– Говорил же: ты ей нравишься, – бурчит Стив, язык у него заплетается, он уже засыпает. – И мне нравишься.

Этой ночью они спят лицом друг к другу, тесно обнявшись.

***

Спустя два месяца и сколько-то там стычек с бароном Земо и Повелителями зла – интересно, этот парень вообще когда-нибудь уймется? – когда щенков переводят на прикорм, Либби дает своему выводку официальные нюхо-имена; имя каждого щенка вносят в реестр, и теперь дети Либби передадут их каждому волку, с которым встретятся.

Тони ожидал каких-нибудь военных имен – у волков на службе так обычно и происходит. Ну там Сталь, Кордит[12], Порох. Но когда Стив, навещавший Либби тем вечером, возвращается домой и начинает рассказывать Тони про имена, лицо у него очень странное.

Их имена: пот и машинная смазка, какой-то запах, который записали как «дорогой шотландский виски» (Стив сказал, что лучше объяснить у него не вышло, хотя Тони подозревает, что Либби имела в виду что-то конкретное), остывший кофе, след стеклографа на металле, одеколон и шампанское, нагретый флюс для пайки.

Но имен только шесть, Тони приподнимает бровь.

– И?

Стив со смущенным видом протягивает ему копию стандартной формы на седьмого волчонка, на которой его аккуратным почерком выведено: «запах, который остается в воздухе после выстрела из репульсоров Железного человека».

– О господи, – не веря своим глазам, восклицает Тони, роняя бланк на пол, когда до него, наконец, доходит. – Она их всех в мою честь назвала, да? Всех до одного!

Половина из имен составит его собственное нюхо-имя, но ведь Либби никак не могла его узнать.

– Ага, – соглашается Стив, – поздравляю.

– Твоя сестрица – натуральный тролль восьмидесятого левела, – сообщает Тони, спрятав лицо в ладонях, потому что когда в твою честь называют целый волчий выводок, это уже как-то слишком. – Обними ее за меня покрепче.

– Сам и обнимешь, – Стив наклоняется к нему и целует в лоб, над ладонями, которыми Тони все еще закрывает лицо. – Она возвращается в понедельник.

Тони улыбается, не отнимая рук от лица. Может быть, им лучше переехать в комнату напротив, в его старую спальню. Либби ведь нравится устроенное там логово.

***

Поскольку в Ц.И.И. ни на что хорошее не способны по определению, то на этот раз они пытаются воссоздать волчью версию сыворотки супер-солдата. А поскольку что-то нормально сделать они тоже по определению не способны, то пока у них ничего не получается.

Вот и замечательно, думает Тони.

Эту базу Ц.И.И. в стиле «уродский бетонный бункер», нежно обожаемом организациями сумасшедших ученых по всему миру, было бы гораздо сложнее зачистить, окажись внутри стая супер-волков.

Тони отходит и дает Тору снести входную дверь; Стив и Хэнк без проблем разбираются с первой волной охраны – скоро та без сознания валяется на застеленном линолеумом полу. Лампы дневного света на потолке мигают. Тони немного мутит от насилия, но куда сильнее он кипит от злости: эти люди издевались над волками.

Где-то в коридоре, видимо в честь их прибытия, начинает выть сирена.

Сбоку он замечает движение: какой-то смельчак-одиночка в желтом комбинезоне мчится на них, занеся над головой сдернутый с противопожарного стенда топорик.

Стив вскидывает руку, швыряет щит, и выбитый топорик со звоном скользит по полу. Охранника отбрасывает назад, на стену, а Стив, перепрыгнув валяющиеся на полу тела, перехватывает щит в обратном полете; Либби несется вперед, кидается на охранника в комбинезоне, щелкает челюстями и рычит, не дает сбежать.

Стив подскакивает к нему и предплечьем бьет в горло, пришпиливая охранника к стене; в ответ раздается бульканье – прямо бальзам на душу.

– Рассказывай про волков, – шипит Стив хриплым от злости голосом и чуть ослабляет захват, чтобы охранник мог ответить.

– Эй, приятель, – пытается прохрипеть тот, – я тут просто работаю, я вообще не в курсе…

Стив снова бьет его о стену.

– Рассказывай про волков, – повторяет он ледяным голосом, чеканя каждый слог. – Рассказывай, где они, и что вы с ними делаете, иначе мой волк тебя спросит.

Либби рычит.

Никому из Мстителей не нравится, что над пойманными волками ставят эксперименты, без всякой жалости думает Тони.

– Я расскажу, расскажу, – начинает отчаянно тараторить охранник. Тони не видит его лица из-за маски, но, кажется, он в ужасе. – Они ждали подвоза новой партии, новых волков. Сейчас остался только один, и они…. Ох, блин… они за него еще взяться не успели, лаборатории – внизу, о господи, пожалуйста, я больше ничего не знаю!..

Какой-то частью разума Тони понимает, что для них это – оперативная информация, но больше всего ему хочется что-нибудь сделать с этим парнем, потому что все его мысли – о погибших волках, и он знает, как такое бывает. Как ощущается.

– Пошел, – с отвращением бросает Стив и отпускает парня. – Убирайся к чертям отсюда.

Только один волк выжил, думает Тони. Скольких же они убили?

Стив, сжав губы в жесткую линию, поворачивается к ним.

– Оса, Человек-муравей, Тор… Вы втроем остаетесь наверху, зачистите этаж. Сломайте все, что можно. Уничтожьте все данные. Нельзя им позволить сотворить такое снова.

– Добро, – соглашается Тор, подкидывая в руке Мьельнир, Джен и Хэнк переглядываются – Джен уменьшается, Хэнк становится еще выше. Прекрасно.

– Железный человек, идешь со мной и Либби, – приказывает Стив. – Мы найдем последнего волка.

Хэнк при этих словах бросает на них встревоженный взгляд: конечно, было бы гораздо логичнее взять для спасения подопытного волка из лабораторий единственного в команде биолога, но только Стив в курсе, что Тони знает о волках гораздо больше, чем Хэнк.

– Я справлюсь, – уверяет Тони. – Кэп, Либби, за дело.

Стив кивает.

На другом конце коридора на потолке начинают яростно мигать красным тревожные лампы, Джен, Хэнк и Тор бегут туда, а Стив поворачивается, в три шага оказывается у ближайшей лестницы и сильным пинком вышибает дверь. В образовавшийся просвет молнией влетает рычащий белый силуэт – это Либби, не медля ни секунды, бросается вперед.

Они несутся вниз, перепрыгивая сразу через несколько ступенек, навстречу им выскакивает группа охранников; Стив на рефлексах бьет щитом по широкой дуге и вырубает сразу троих. На четвертого прыгает Либби, рвет его клыками и когтями, тот скатывается по ступеням и раскраивает череп, ударившись о бетонную лестничную площадку.

– Либби подтверждает присутствие одного волка, – ровным голосом сообщает Стив – он даже не запыхался – и перепрыгивает валяющегося на полу охранника Ц.И.И. – Самец, около двух лет. Он зол, но не на нас – так она говорит – он знает, что мы идем, и что мы на его стороне. Он не создаст проблем.

– Удобная штука эти волчьи разговорчики-переговорчики, – тянет Тони, чувствуя привычный укол боли и зависти, знакомый голос шепчет ему: «Ты тоже так говорил с Кеплером». Он стискивает челюсти, щелкнув ботинками, запускает двигатели, прыгает вниз, в лестничный пролет, и тормозит прямо перед дверью, на которой значится «Вход в лабораторию Б1».

– Как по-твоему, нам сюда?

На двери – панель электронного замка; Тони, пожав плечами, поднимает руку, перенаправляет энергию в репульсор, три секунды – и от замка остается кучка покореженного металла на полу. Тони сует руку во все еще дымящуюся дыру – хорошо, что на нем перчатки – хватается и распахивает дверь, охранников за ней нет. Зато есть короткий коридор, заканчивающийся развилкой.

Стив смотрит на него подняв бровь.

– Мы налево, ты направо?

– Заметано, Крылоголовый, – говорит Тони и летит вперед, поворачивает направо, молнией проносится дальше по коридору.

Он проскальзывает через двойные противопожарные двери, следом еще одни; по счастью, даже на такой скорости огромный зал с прозрачными стенами, обозначенный как «Комната содержания опытных образцов», пропустить невозможно. Через стену из бронированного стекла Тони видны металлические столы, ряды клеток у дальней стены, и, не успев даже подумать, он поднимает руку, выстрелом разносит стекло и запрыгивает внутрь.

В одной из клеток в конце ряда он замечает какое-то движение, тень, но Тони не успевает ничего толком рассмотреть, потому что в комнате обнаруживается техник Ц.И.И. – стоит, подняв руки вверх.

Тони под маской улыбается: хорошо, когда противник жизнь не усложняет.

– Не стреляйте, – на этот раз голос женский, похоже, она еще совсем девчонка и дрожит от страха. – У меня нет оружия. Я все расскажу.

– Волк? – спрашивает Тони, – Ему сыворотку не вводили?

Парень наверху говорил, что нет, но лучше перепроверить; Либби, конечно, обещала, что волк на них не бросится, но если ему все-таки ввели какую-то изобретенную Ц.И.И. бурду, может оказаться, что волк врет, нестабилен или болен.

Она качает головой в маске.

– Пока нет.

– Он твой? – Девушка непонимающе склоняет голову набок. – Он твой брат? – уточняет Тони. – Вы с ним повязаны?

– Ты думаешь, мы тут с ними устанавливаем узы? – ее голос сочится отвращением и недоумением. – Мы? Да на кой черт мне сдался волк? Этот вообще психованный – перекусал всех лаборантов. Он такой всегда был, еще щенком.

Либби говорила, что волку около двух лет; получается, его держали в клетке два года, с ним не было никого, только ученые Ц.И.И. в масках, и они, одного за другим, забирали остальных волков, которые с ним были, и медленно их убивали? Боже. Тони мутит.

– Он перекусал всех лаборантов, потому что понимает каждое ваше слово и знает, что вы хотите его убить, – сквозь зубы цедит Тони. – Раз он не твой, пошла отсюда на хрен. Остальные Мстители с удовольствием о тебе позаботятся.

Девчонка разворачивается и убегает со всех ног.

Тони кидается к дальнему углу лаборатории, опускается на колени перед единственной занятой клеткой. К ее противоположной стенке жмется волк. Он крупнее Кеплера, но не такой здоровенный, как Либби, а мех у него поразительный, с красноватым оттенком. Красивый волк, проносится в голове у Тони, пока он пытается сообразить, как его лучше вытащить из клетки.

Шаг первый: постараться выглядеть как человек, а не робот. Ученые Ц.И.И. постоянно носят стандартные комбинезоны с масками, значит сойдет все что угодно, лишь бы больше походить на человека. И, приняв решение, Тони нажимает кнопку и отстегивает шлем, сдергивает его с головы, ставит на пол рядом с собой и снимает одну перчатку.

Подняв голову, он натыкается на взгляд волка, который наблюдает за ним золотистыми глазами.

– Привет, приятель, – окликает Тони, стараясь говорить негромко, приветливо и дружелюбно. – Я тебя отсюда вытащу и отвезу в безопасное место, договорились? Тебя никто обидит.

Рукой в перчатке он срывает замок с клетки. Дверца распахивается, и волк прыгает вперед. Тони пытается отклониться, чтобы волк на него не налетел, но тот запрыгивает ему на колени, ему в руки, лижет лицо, и тогда…

Волчьи узы, как таран, врываются в разум Тони в тот же миг, как его руки инстинктивно зарываются в волчий мех. Словно прилив они смывают колючие острые осколки, захлестывают оставшуюся без волка пустоту, ведь теперь волк есть, а с ним – все чувства, которых не хватало Тони – восторг, радость, счастье и любовь. А еще – несокрушимая, железная уверенность, понимание, что эти чувства навсегда, что теперь между ними ничего не встанет.

– Ох, – слабо вырывается у Тони, он склоняет голову, лбом утыкается в пушистый загривок. Хочется. Так безумно хочется. Руки трясутся.

– Не могу, – шепчет он. – Не могу так поступить. Ты не понимаешь. Из-за меня убили моего брата-волка.

«Надо помочь, – говорит волк у него в голове, решительно и с таким жаром, будто он сам огонь. – Защитить. Оберегать».

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя защищал? Оберегал? – спрашивает Тони. Он последний человек, который этого достоин, но к черту все: волку нужна его помощь, и он не может от него отвернуться. Не может его отвергнуть.

Узы звенят от волчьего смеха. «Нет, – отвечает волк с еще большим жаром. – Я помогу. Защищу тебя. Помогу драться».

Смех, слезы, счастье, горечь и слепящий ужас – для Тони все мешается в безумном водовороте, так, что он сам не может разобрать, что же чувствует, но он хочет все, что ему предлагают, как же он хочет.

Он слышит стук тяжелых ботинок и волчьих когтей по плитке в коридоре, кто-то что-то кричит, только Тони не может толком понять что, но постепенно до него доходит, что это Стив зовет его.

– Железный человек, – кричит Стив, он уже в дверях. – Железный человек, доложи обстановку. Ты перестал отвечать и… ох. О боже. Ох, ну ничего себе. Это?..

Стив замирает, и хотя Тони видит его только краем глаза, он не сомневается, что Стив смотрит на них, не отрываясь.

– Да, это то, что ты думаешь, – говорит Тони и улыбается, а может быть и плачет, кажется, у волка мех мокрый от слез, но они с ним просто не могут друг от друга оторваться.

А потом Тони поднимает голову и, наконец, по-настоящему смотрит на Стива и Либби, и он чувствует стаю, это чувство широко распахивается внутри и поглощает его, это как прыгнуть в бесконечное небо, потому что он чувствует их. Либби… Либби такая… такая… Таких волков он никогда не чувствовал, она спокойная, властная и смертельно опасная, сидит себе и разглядывает их с нескрываемым самодовольным ехидством. Теперь он знает, что же такое матриарх, раньше он до конца не понимал. Она тут главная. Это все она как-то устроила, догадывается Тони. А за ней, отражением через ощущение Либби, – Стив, Тони чувствует изумление и радость Стива как свои собственные, Стив его любит, боже, по-настоящему любит, и Либби тоже, и Тони точно уверен, что все еще плачет, только ему все равно.

– Тони, – придушено зовет Стив, его шатает, он хватается за косяк и больше ничего не говорит. Ничего и не нужно.

– Базу зачистили? Тогда иди сюда, пока не упал, – зовет Тони, и Стив как-то оказывается на полу, вместе с ними; Либби тоже рядом, обнюхивает волка… ох, волка Тони… и Тони чувствует их, их всех, чувствует все, и теперь все наконец становится правильно – так, как и должно быть.

Стив обнимает его одной рукой, прижимается щекой к плечу Тони в броне, ему наверняка неудобно, но он не отодвигается.

– Ох, боже, Тони, – шепчет он. – Я знаю, у меня нет права об этом просить, потому что ты на такое не подписывался, но пожалуйста, не отказывайся от него.

– Я с вами, – говорит Тони, – С вами, господи боже, Стив, конечно же я с вами.

«Она мне про тебя рассказала, – говорит у него в голове волк. – Сказала, что тебе одиноко. Нужно помочь. Нужен волк, чтобы стало лучше. Сказала, будем помогать людям. Спасать людей. Драться с плохими людьми. Летать, – волк едва не подскакивает от нетерпения. – Пойдем летать?».

Воспоминание, которое передает ему волк одновременно его и не его: бой с Темным Рыцарем, первый раз, когда он подхватил Либби; Тони видит себя глазами волка: горячий блестящий металл, крепкая хватка.

«Мы пойдем летать?»

И Тони начинает смеяться, он смеется и смеется, не может остановиться, да так, что Стив отодвигается и встревожено на него смотрит.

– С тобой все нормально?

Тони тычет пальцем в Либби, которая сидит, вывалив язык из пасти, и ни капельки не раскаивается в своем поведении: – Тут кое-кто явно заливал этому парню какой замечательный брат из меня выйдет еще прежде, чем мы встретились, и пообещал, что я возьму его полетать.

«Летать? – с надеждой спрашивает волк. – Летать! Летать, сейчас!»

– Конечно, – обещает Тони, и в эту секунду ему кажется, что для него нет ничего невозможного. – Обязательно полетаем. Сделаю тебе костюм, будешь Железный волк. – Он поворачивается к Стиву. – Что ж ты не говорил, что Либби сама себя назначила предводителем Мстителей?

Стив разводит руками.

– Матриархи – они такие. Думал, ты знал. Она, кстати, не сказала мне, что устроила собеседование твоему новому волку, выясняла, подойдет ли он для тебя, – Стив вдруг краснеет по самые уши. – И для нее.

«Она красивая», – замечает волк в голове у Тони, и им явно о многом нужно будет поговорить.

– Кстати о собеседованиях, – говорит Тони. – Нам, кажется, нужно представиться, потому что я с первой встречи гадал, какие у вас нюхо-имена. И предупреждаю, Кэп: я очень разочаруюсь, если это не свобода и яблочный пирог.

Стив широко улыбается, узы и ментальное поле стаи пульсируют от его смеха.

– Не у меня, прости, – качает он головой. – Но у Либби как раз яблоки, если это достаточно близкое попадание.

Либби смотрит на Тони, и он чувствует ее имя: и правда, зеленые яблоки, чуть перезрелые, упавшие на мокрую росистую траву. Запах… очень приятный.

– Тогда какое у тебя?

Стив кривится, и Тони чувствует его нюхо-имя: масляная краска и скипидар.

– Я был художником, до того как вступил в армию, – поясняет Стив. – Парни меня этим изводили, уж можешь поверить. У всех остальных-то именами были пистолеты или там кровь.

– Я бы никогда не стал, – уверяет Тони и передает Стиву свое старое нюхо-имя: машинная смазка, кофе и металл.

– Значит, вот почему ты назвался Железным человеком, – говорит Стив, и Тони хочет возразить, но тут понимает что да, действительно запах железа. Может быть поэтому. Стив поворачивается к Либби. – Она, кстати, говорит, что перед тем как дать щенкам имена, спрашивала у всех на базе не встречался ли кто с тобой, пока не нашла такого волка. Так что она уже знала твое имя.

От Либби в чувство стаи широким потоком вливается самодовольная гордость.

– Она теперь все за меня решает, да?

– Бывает, – улыбается Стив, почесывая Либби голову, и чувство стаи полно до краев любовью к ним обоим, ее так много, что Тони едва может выдержать. – Так как твоего приятеля зовут, а?

– Знаешь, – говорит Тони, – я ведь до сих пор не спросил…

«У меня самое лучшее имя», – заявляет волк Тони у него в голове, глядя на них троих горящими глазами, и сама его мысль едва ли не вибрирует от возбуждения.

Тони невольно морщит нос, принюхиваясь, и, судя по лицу Стива, он тоже получил имя. Тони снова принюхивается. Бензин, точно бензин, но что-то еще, острое. Что-то еще примешано. Керосин. Смесь бензина и керосина, пятьдесят к пятидесяти. Черт, где же он уже чувствовал этот запах? В голове всплывает картинка: белый пенистый след самолета в пустом небе.

– Топливо для реактивных самолетов, – в изумлении произносит Тони. – Боже, да ты просто рожден летать, а?

«Да, да, да, побежали летать?» – еще нетерпеливее просит волк.

– Летать побежим потом, – обещает ему Тони, – сначала имя… Джет[13]?

«Да, – тут же соглашается волк. – Джет. Имя для полетов».

Тони смеется. Смеется и не может остановиться, но тут из коридора снова доносится шум, в лабораторию входят остальные Мстители и…

– Тони? – восклицает Джен, звонким от изумления голосом. – Ты Железный человек?

Ах да. Он же без шлема. Точно.

Тони быстро оглядывает Джен, Хэнка и Тора, они все явно вне себя от удивления.

– Ага, – кивает он. – Это я.

Все равно теперь, когда у него есть волк, вряд ли вторая его личность останется тайной. И, как ни странно, он совсем не против.

«Зато я у тебя останусь», – говорит Джет у него в голове.

– Постойте, – спрашивает Хэнк, – да что тут происходит?

– Тони – Железный человек, – объявляет Стив, собрав весь свой авторитет Капитана Америка, чтобы объяснить что же тут творится. – И у Тони снова есть брат-волк.

– Ну, – говорит Джен, – теперь все более-менее понятно, а я-то голову ломала, что там между вами троими происходит. Точнее, двоими. – Правда, смотрит она на них по-прежнему круглыми глазами.

– Если честно, – вставляет Тони, – даже если бы нас было трое, я бы все равно спал со Стивом.

Стив давится воздухом.

– Тони!

– Да я уверен, Джен и так об этом знает, – отмахивается Тони. – Скорее всего, потому что ты спишь в моей комнате с декабря.

Джен хихикает.

– Ладно. А волки?

– Да, волки, – говорит Стив. – Ребята, знакомьтесь, это Джет. Джет, это Джен, Хэнк и Тор. Мы – Мстители. Добро пожаловать в стаю.

«Мстить», – вторит Стиву Джет, и Тони помнит: такими же были последние слова Кеплера, но теперь это не прощание, потому что теперь это – его жизнь, новая жизнь; с ним Мстители, его волк и Стив. Они все рядом. Они дают ему силы. Он стал собой.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Имя волка Роудса в оригинале – Excelsior, латинское слово, которое означает «Все выше» или «Стремись ввысь». Возможно, это отсылка к фирменной фразе Стэна Ли. Также это девиз штата Нью-Йорк. (Здесь и далее – прим. переводчика).
> 
> [2] В ряде источников действительно упоминается пес короля Артура Кабал (от латинского caballus – «лошадь»).
> 
> [3] Отсылка к сцене из олдскульного комиксного канона из 1 тома серии комиксов «Мстители» (вышел в свет в сентябре 1963 года).
> 
> [4] В комиксах Тони какое-то время вел двойную жизнь и о том, что он – Железный человек не было известно.
> 
> [5] Отсылка к сцене из олдскульного комиксного канона из 4 тома серии комиксов «Мстители» (вышел в свет в марте 1964 года).
> 
> [6] Отсылка к событиям 11 тома «Саги о Торе», который вышел в 1983 году. Один лишил Тора воспоминаний о том, что он бог, и отправил его на Землю, в Нью-Йоркский медицинский университет под именем Дональда Блэйка, надеясь что Тор станет очень скромным и преданным своему делу. Но, в итоге, Блэйк получил высшее образование, заработал репутацию заботливого врача и блестящего хирурга, а также открыл частную практику в Нью-Йорке.
> 
> [7] В линейке комиксов Земля-616 Капитан Америка, Баки Барнс, Человек-Факел, Торо и Намор входили в команду под названием «Захватчики» и вместе сражались во время Второй мировой войны. Первый выпуск комиксов в котором появилась эта команда вышел в декабре 1969.
> 
> [8] В оригинале «cronut». Этот десерт – гибрид круасана и пончика, отсюда и название (croissant + donut). Десерт получил огромную популярность и в кондитерскую, где его готовят, за несколько часов до открытия выстраиваются очереди. Подробнее о нем на русском можно почитать, например, [тут](http://noxrp.livejournal.com/25420.html).
> 
> [9] Во время второй мировой войны стандартным цветом военной формы армии США был желтовато-зеленый.
> 
> [10] В отличие от России, в американской армии планки могут применяться не только взамен наград, но и для ношения специальных лент, означающих службу и обучение. Этот вид поощрения за хорошую службу и высокие профессиональные качества не имеет знаков типа медалей, крестов или значков и представляет собой только планки, обтянутые лентой соответствующих цветов. Например, существует лента службы за границей и др.
> 
> [11] Наивысшая награда, которой может быть удостоен военнослужащий в США, учреждена указом президента Линкольна 12 июля 1862 года. Медаль вручается лично Президентом США от имени Конгресса лицу которое:
> 
> – состоя в рядах Вооруженных сил США, проявило исключительную храбрость в боевых действиях против врага Соединенных Штатов;
> 
> – принимая участие в боевых действиях на стороне иностранных государств, отстаивающих интересы США, исключительной храбростью защитило честь Соединенных Штатов Америки.
> 
> Факт доблести, мужества и самопожертвования, проявленных в условиях связанных с огромным риском для жизни, должен быть многократно засвидетельствован очевидцами как поступок уникальный. Свидетельства подвергаются тщательной проверке.
> 
> Выглядит она вот [так](http://pentagonus.ucoz.ru/army/stat/forma/us-nagrady-2-1.jpe), а носится [так](http://pentagonus.ucoz.ru/army/stat/forma/us-nagrady-2-1b.gif).
> 
> [12] Кордит – название одного из видов нитроглицеринового бездымного пороха.
> 
> [13] В оригинале Jet (англ.), реактивный двигатель.


End file.
